


大嫂快爱我一次

by kudoameco



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 3





	大嫂快爱我一次

C1  
“听说大嫂拿冠军了？恭喜恭喜。”

热闹非凡的跑马地，包厢里也得挨着说话。

蔡徐坤还看着大屏幕上的成绩，身旁的人笑嘻嘻来祝贺。  
凑上来的王琳凯，一见他拉着嘴角要转头，急忙补了一句：“你的大嫂，你的大嫂，兄弟们的夫人，夫人！”

蔡徐坤递了个“算你有脑子”的眼神，拿着望远镜去看跑道上的三甲巡场。  
望远镜视野就这么点，一看上，就好像盯住了那个人。

那个人，带着黑色的骑士帽，帽绳沿着下颌系紧，贴着肤色黑白分明。穿着黑色紧身马甲，勒出细腰，下摆撒开，还是盖不住挺翘的臀。  
偏生他又配了白色裤子，两腿夹着黑色的million，他一夹马肚，million听话的跺着方步，蔡徐坤却是身下一紧。  
仿佛雪白长腿扣着他的腰。

赛场内广播还带着民众欢呼，朝圣新马皇的诞生。那个人骑着闻所未闻的新马million，击败了热门冠军，爆冷夺冠。  
这盘庄家赚了个盆满钵满，蔡徐坤知道自家帮会肯定是数钱数到手抽筋。

因为骑马养马的那个人，是他们新任的帮会夫人，他名正言顺的大嫂，朱正廷。

没多久，就有人带着朱正廷进包厢了。包厢里的弟兄们齐齐唤着夫人，走到蔡徐坤这里，他特意叫了一声“大嫂”。  
朱正廷点点头，并不在意这个大哥最器重的弟弟叫他似乎别有情绪。前几天大哥给大家介绍过朱正廷，朱正廷就不见外，一进门坐到大哥身边，准备看下一场。大哥拍了拍他肩膀，蔡徐坤只顾着盯着他的后颈。  
细白的领子光滑纤弱，细细的绒毛干干净净的，这人是有多凉，跑马一圈，竟然不出汗？

或许外人在场，大哥大嫂并没有更多亲热，按着机器下注。

自觉自己目光太亮，蔡徐坤收回眼神，转到了自己面前的机器，随手买了一把。  
王琳凯也还是目不转睛的看着坐在最前面的人。  
“看什么看，再不买就超时了。”蔡徐坤捅他一下。  
“美人比马好看多了，买马输了还要赔钱，看美人，稳赚不赔。”王琳凯胡乱点了一匹马。  
“就这么直勾勾看大嫂，小心大哥罚你去倒马桶。”蔡徐坤目视前方，眼神从那截脖子上移开了。  
“嘿，我还真想去，说不定还能看到美人骑乘，活色生香。”王琳凯撑着下巴，眼神更加肆无忌惮，换成蔡徐坤没做声。

王琳凯嘴上得了劲儿，比自己买马赢了还高兴，慢悠悠的接着蔡徐坤四处游移的目光：“看美人，大大方方的看，这叫爱美之心；像你这样看了又跑，眼神时不时转回去，才叫暧昧之情。”  
“论谁看了你的眼神，都会提醒大哥提防你，你知不知道你有多饥渴，目光像条绳，把人捆走。”

“那天大哥给大家介绍夫人，我们就想着大哥好身体，一把年纪还能骗个少年崽。只有你……”

“看得出要把大嫂按在地上。”

是有那么明显吗？  
蔡徐坤目送大哥和大嫂先上车，大嫂坐进去，提着腰然后再钻进了自己车里，臀上的西装后摆飘起又落下。

车门后来打开，司机下去拿什么东西，蔡徐坤张望，看着宾利的隔板升了起来。  
蔡徐坤发现自己是这么想的，若车里是他和他，今日左右无事，可上绕城高速一周，看看骑乘什么模样。

该死的被王琳凯说中了。  
他只能双手交叠在膝盖上，把自己按在地上。

C2  
大哥这几年琢磨着转型，杀人舔血的日子不好过了，条子盯得紧，况且还“不够优雅”。  
“不够优雅”原话就是朱正廷说的，那日是春分，大哥设了家宴，请了几个相近的兄弟相陪。

横竖自己一个人，蔡徐坤在拖家带口的弟兄里显孤孤单单。可也正好，他的位子就挨着大嫂坐下。

当时正说着前两天西边地界互殴的事，本来大家井水不犯河水，但不知怎的为了一个雏儿闹得不可开交。  
最后解决的方式，是自家砸了对家三家店，被砸了两家，以惨胜的结尾抢到了那个叫黄明昊的娃儿。现在这个战利品坐在大哥另一侧，西边堂主当献了个宝。

那个雏儿看着年纪还真的挺小，穿着扎到下巴的蕾丝衬衣，规规矩矩的吃着菜，这么小就知道出来走后面营生，可见是真的只是样貌显小。

西边堂主吹嘘着那天场面说到“弟兄们那可真是拉着血，守下了店和人”，蔡徐坤听见朱正廷筷子戳着新鲜的春笋，皱着眉说：“不够优雅。”

要优雅怎么能行呢？这么多人过惯了刀口上舔血的血腥日子，突然要大家规规矩矩穿西装，大家还收小弟拜堂口作甚，不如直接当个上班族好了。

所以蔡徐坤这个工商管理博士被大哥敲锣打鼓的请回来，本意是帮助帮会洗钱转型，尊为“二哥”，但是细水长流的赚钱不如烧杀抢掠来的痛快，所以蔡徐坤有时候并不痛快，好不容易投出的钱，总要去打发这些无妄之灾。

转型虽慢，可还好万吨巨轮逐渐掉头，自从蔡徐坤给各堂口立了规矩，新收的小弟不再看做了多少出格事，而是先看毕业证学位证职业资格证，没有完成义务教育的不收，高中以上的半工半读，要是参加高考帮会还可以借钱，大学以上的安排就业，会剪头发的当tony，会摇酒瓶的当labby。  
而那些上了年纪的老人，怕做事也不会做事。蔡徐坤坚决不让他们进公司，就建了个金融平台，组织大家投闲钱，新型网贷赚钱短平快。  
总之生气勃勃。

其实黄明昊这样的事，还真的挺久没出了，所以西边堂主特意拿出来讲。

“黄明昊啊，生的少年气，绝对新鲜，今天春分，送给大哥开耕。”堂主嘴上越来越没边了，前不久才纳了大嫂，热乎劲儿就过了？值得西边堂主这么快来图表现？

大哥不说话，周围的人立刻给他塞菜堵上了嘴，再打个哈哈，试图转移席间的注意力。

蔡徐坤第一反应则还是去看朱正廷。他像是没听见，把转盘转到黄明昊前面，告诉他今天的烤鸭不错，你还小，长身体多吃点。

对比起他大嫂出现时，大哥带在身边什么也不说，大嫂的来路比黄明昊更玄乎。  
除了朱正廷会骑马，其他好像什么都不知道。  
蔡徐坤暗忖。

吃完饭，男人们聚到了吸烟室。女人们开始搓麻将。孩子们聚起来打游戏。  
大哥没有加入其中，而是把蔡徐坤招进了茶室。

茶是雨前龙井，今年第一茬新芽，开市就卖到了上万一两。蔡徐坤给大哥泡了一杯，新鲜的嫩尖条条竖起，根根分明。

谁说只有西边堂主会表功，大哥喜欢听故事回忆峥嵘岁月，也喜欢茶。  
蔡徐坤投其所好，去年拿钱投了一片茶园，今年的收益远远大于成本，还能不动声色的讨大哥欢心。

茶室朝外是片透亮玻璃，大哥喝了茶没说话，眼神在看外面。  
蔡徐坤目光随去，茶室下面是大哥自己的马廊，两个人在午后和煦的阳光里走动，竟然是朱正廷和黄明昊。

今日是临时起意去看马，朱正廷没有穿骑马装，一身明黄踩在泥地里，像支待放的海棠；黄明昊因为被精心打扮过，站在高头大马旁，如同玻璃纸包来的小鸢尾。画风出奇的和谐。

“这个人，你怎么看？”大哥开口了。  
虽然没指明是哪个人，可是蔡徐坤知道大嫂是他不能讨论的，大哥问的是黄明昊。  
“西边堂主送来的，当然是验过。送给大哥身边的人，马虎不得。”  
蔡徐坤讲了一堆看上去很有道理的废话。  
“我问你怎么看。”大哥瞪了一眼这个有时候满口空话的二弟。  
“样貌身段是不错的，可这样的人能在花街找到不少。然而他挑起这么大争斗的，还是有些本事。”蔡徐坤想了想。  
“我以为你要先问黄明昊有没有初中毕业。”  
大哥放下茶杯，“徐坤，我身边的人，认真了啊。”

被发现了？  
蔡徐坤顿时忐忑了过来，拿捏不准，大哥是否在隔山震虎，敲打他自己不要肖想朱正廷。  
一个礼物有什么好在乎的，黄明昊能被送给大哥，大哥也能送给别人。

可大嫂不能送给自己。

这顿茶品的不是滋味，蔡徐坤有些如坐针毡，大哥问什么好几次差点答非所问，幸好被赚了钱的总体利好消息糊弄了过去。很快大哥就说自己午后要小憩一下，大家自己随意。看马的两人不知道什么时候回来，黄明昊站在廊下，朱正廷扶着大哥走上楼梯。

等大哥的身影消失在转角，众人又活络了起来，蔡徐坤走到黄明昊身边：“明昊，你初中毕业了吗？”

C3  
没想到，还真的是个需要完成义务教育的孩子。  
蔡徐坤打量着眼前这个孩子，按规矩帮会里是不收的，可他不同，他是送来的。  
黄明昊目光倒是很清澈，坦然的迎接着蔡徐坤的对视。

“那天是怎么挑起的事端，几十号人为了你打打杀杀？”蔡徐坤要亲口问个明白。  
“我就是……放学，从那里经过。”黄明昊回答。  
蔡徐坤哼了一声：“别骗我了，那里一条混混街，方圆十里没有学校。”  
“我就是……顺路，送同学来上班。”  
“同学？未成年？”要是有店里收未成年做下三路的生意，蔡徐坤想着砸了正好。

“哎呀我就是听说这里招人来钱快我现在得买最新款的球鞋没钱了就来应聘我以为只是送酒没想到还要我脱衣服我气不过打了那个大哥一拳那大哥追过到马路对面店里面不知道为什么就打起来了。”少年嘴皮子快，愣是一口气把前因后果吐了个干净。

得，这小子从马路对面跑过来。那条路是两家势力分隔线。自家看着对家呼啦啦的寻过来，哪里顾得上问为什么，当然是先打一架。

一件小事引发的血案。

“父母呢？”  
“常年外国打工，家里没人，钱还不够花。”

还是个留守儿童。蔡徐坤又揉了揉眉，挥手让小孩儿一边玩去。黄明昊麻溜滚了，滚到孩子堆里打电动去。

给他套上卫衣牛仔裤，就是个半大孩子。与同龄人一起的时候，眉开眼笑的，充满年青的活力。

现在蔡徐坤就拿不准了，这个礼物要怎么办，得请示领导。  
他上楼去侯着大哥开门，门开了，朱正廷给开的。

他衣服没变，头发松散了一些，浑身还是那样清透无汗的味道。

看来大哥中午没动他，睡了个单纯的午觉。蔡徐坤暗自高兴了一会儿，又唾弃自己就想着白日宣淫。

大哥没明说，蔡徐坤就装疯卖傻的回大哥的话，就当睡前问的是黄明昊。大哥听了蔡徐坤问来的消息，顿了一下，说：“再查查看这孩子有什么问题，如果干净，就供他上学，养在宅子里，多点人气。”

大哥的眼神，说到黄明昊的时候多了几分慈爱，蔡徐坤才想起帮会里老人们说过的故事。  
大哥早年曾有一位红颜知己，给他生了个大胖小子。但当时大哥还在拿命拼搏，不敢给女人名分，也不曾认下小孩，后来女人心碎，带着孩子远走高飞了。

算来年纪和黄明昊一般大。  
人到老了就想着天伦之乐，这孩子年龄相仿，让大哥生出了慈悲心肠。

“可是，若开了这个头，四方堂主都会……”  
大哥摆了摆手，蔡徐坤就没继续往下说。朱正廷端了杯水请大哥吃药，蔡徐坤盯着那玉笋般的手指，逼着自己退了出去。

现在得了指示，蔡徐坤安排王琳凯去办事了。  
王琳凯从牌桌上起来，啐了一句：“今天手气真背，点炮三家还扣了个大四喜……改天跟着夫人赛马，一把赚回来。”

“哎，是是是，夫人赛马就没输过，无论赛马还是买马，一买一个准。”桌上的人纷纷附和道。  
朱正廷刚在比赛中大出风头，又在大哥地盘上，人人都吹捧一番。  
蔡徐坤听着，莫名自己得意了起来。

没过多久。朱正廷先一个人下楼了，换了骑马装，要去练习。  
大家牌兴正浓，谁也不想拆了搭子。保镖们大多放假了，留下来的当然以宅子为重。蔡徐坤主动请缨送他去马场。

马廊里马还是小马，能够出赛的马要每天练习保持状态，要养在近郊的马场里。

蔡徐坤刚要发动车子，黄明昊那小子就自己窜了出来，想要一起去看马。  
“我们不是去动物园，那里不是去玩的，马跑起来尘土飞扬。”蔡徐坤得了大哥的意思，对黄明昊多揣了几分耐心。

“没事啊，我就是去看看，不会添麻烦的。”黄明昊摇头晃脑的回答，还自发打开车门坐了进去。

朱正廷坐后排，黄明昊理应只能坐前排，可他一屁股坐在了大哥的位置上。  
蔡徐坤为这个不懂规矩的小孩摇了摇头，朱正廷的眼神也是拿他没办法。朱正廷没出声反对，他也没立场反对，专心当起司机。

本来以为这车厢里只会尴尬和无言，但是黄明昊很会自来熟，拿出手机放出劲爆的舞曲，然后叽叽咕咕的就和朱正廷在后面聊上来。蔡徐坤听不清他们说什么，还要专心开车，后视镜里两个人笑到前仰后合，蔡徐坤只能和车较劲。

路上王琳凯发了信息，说OK，蔡徐坤回了一句，全搬来。

到了马场，朱正廷先去给黄明昊挑了一身合身的骑马装，找了个教练带他选马。蔡徐坤跟在后面，委委屈屈的说：“那我呢。”

“你嘛……”在马场，朱正廷整个人都活了起来，不像宅子里名贵清冷的瓷瓶。“你要是想骑马，就换了衣服和昊昊，一块溜达溜达；不想骑马，旁边俱乐部有很好的酒和音乐，也能放松一下。不过这么好的天气，我建议徐坤你多晒晒太阳。”

你叫我徐坤，叫他昊昊。  
以及我不想骑马，也不想坐着，我想骑你。  
蔡徐坤冒出一肚子酸话，还得给憋着。

“好了，我去练习了，回头见。”朱正廷挥挥手，蔡徐坤赶紧扯着嗓子喊：“注意安全。”

没过多久，两位教练就牵着两匹马，带他们在场地外围行走。黄明昊看样子是第一次骑这么大的马，两手拽着马鞍脸上写满了紧张，蔡徐坤骑过几次，但也不敢离开教练。

远远望去，一大一小两个不自然的人，坐在马上溜达，十分惹眼，竟也有趣。

“黄明昊，昊……昊”蔡徐坤咳嗽一声，像朱正廷那样叫着：“你现在年纪还太小了，大哥的意思是让你先读书。”  
“读完书，再回来续约暖床吗？”黄明昊问。  
“咳咳……你这小孩都在看什么？”蔡徐坤有些好笑：“虽然你是被抢过来的，但是你这么小我们这里不收，送你回去上学就好。”  
“长大了就收吗？”黄明昊眼睛一下就亮了。  
“帮派有什么好混的，那天打打杀杀你不怕？”蔡徐坤笑着看黄明昊。

“可是很热闹啊。”黄明昊的眼光一下就亮了，“我想打八人对战的怪兽公司，今天才第一次组队成功！太好玩了！”  
“而且今天！还是第一次有人陪我骑马！”黄明昊兴奋的举起了双手，但一个颠簸，马上又被吓得抓紧了马鬃。

“那你就，住在这里上学吧。”蔡徐坤微笑的看着黄明昊，这股青春和活力，肯定会让宅子里热闹起来。那么那个人，就能找个人说话了。

蔡徐坤回头，朱正廷正策马如离弦之箭奔去。

下午聚在一起吃晚饭，好几家带小孩的说得回去睡了，小孩疯玩了一天困得眯眼睛。西边堂主见送的礼物没有被撵走，更是昂首挺胸的离开了。

蔡徐坤的公寓离得近，留到最晚。帮大哥送了客，帮还要续摊的人组了局，他这才坐下来歇口气。

“哈！你踩了我的AJ！”王琳凯怒吼声传了出来，饭后王琳凯给黄明昊整理房间，两个小时快过去了，客人走光，他俩还没整明白，朱正廷都忍不住去看看。

“再喊都给我滚出去！”朱正廷更大的吼声传了出来，“收拾个东西磨叽半天，明天还要不要上班上课了！”  
“书摆一排！衣服挂起来！鞋子码好！有这么难吗？！”

“是不难的，可是夫人，他……他踩了我的AJ……”王琳凯突然告状，笑得蔡徐坤趴在楼梯扶手上。

等到蔡徐坤忍住笑走上去，房里两个小子耸搭着脑袋听朱正廷训话，一动不动的。

“行了行了，快去休息吧。明天上课别迟到了。”蔡徐坤适时出声，拯救了两个小可怜。

“对了，你，博士，帮他看作业。”朱正廷刚才收拾东西，翻出了黄明昊的作业本，上面对错参半。“改不对就别睡觉了。”

什么？？？黄明昊睁大了眼睛，自己愿意留下来是因为好玩，不是因为要写作业啊！  
蔡徐坤也没有想到自己居然还要留下来当家教。  
王琳凯想着为什么没有人帮自己的AJ伸张正义。

三双眼睛齐齐望着朱正廷。  
“正廷——”大哥在叫他。  
“就这么决定了，做不出来徐坤也别走，王琳凯陪着睡客房。”朱正廷溜了。

“我……”黄明昊纠结了一会儿：“我真的，真的不是大哥失散多年的亲生儿子吗？”

C4  
对外说黄明昊的外地舅舅来本埠做生意了，收留了黄明昊，孤苦伶仃的小子真成了出入有车接送的小少爷。

便宜舅舅每天处理完公司的事情，晚上还得处理便宜外甥的作业，蔡徐坤觉得日子过得十分充实，简直就是五好家庭模范老爸。  
连带着王琳凯也过上了普通秘书朝九晚五的生活，表示十分满意。

黄明昊其实相当聪明，稍加点拨就出了成绩，数理化之类的难不倒他，英语他爱听歌也愿意下功夫，就是要背要记的，每回丢三落四。

“坤哥，要是我这样，以后做什么好呢？”黄明昊自然不会叫蔡徐坤叫舅舅，叫全名太生分，叫“徐坤”又差了辈分，冥思苦想后决定和王琳凯一拍即合，两人齐齐叫起了“坤哥”。

“你有很多路可以选择，读书深造，工作赚钱，总之不要去干坏事，条条大路通罗马。”蔡徐坤始终秉持着“不能教坏人”的理念，拖着大哥的巨轮转向，前些天才关掉了最后赌场，全部转了做体育彩票、小食店和棋牌室。

大家都是为了口饭吃，既然有轻轻松松又挣钱的法子，为什么要去过刀口上舔血的生活？蔡徐坤设计的转型之路，一开始底下怨言颇多，但是大哥一直坚定的支持他，明里暗里都给他撑场子，钱更是不计回报的投下去。等到流水开始盈利，下面的人才逐渐对他这个书生心服口服。

“哦。”黄明昊似乎自己还没想明白，应了一声又开始继续做作业。蔡徐坤看了看钟：“两个小时后我过来检查，我和大嫂说了，你把古文背下来，大嫂给你做芒果酥吃。”

“哎呀，听者有份。”楼下的王琳凯嚎着。

“你也想吃？”蔡徐坤慢慢走下楼来：“去把Q1的报表催出来，催得出，吃两个；催不出，喝西北风去。”  
“坤哥，你对你外甥这么好，对我太狠了。”王琳凯捶着胸口去一旁打电话了。

蔡徐坤走到厨房，朱正廷正在用漂亮的手指捏着糖末，在小秤上精准的计算计量。  
大哥有个应酬，本来要带他去的，可明天他要出赛，今晚不能喝酒。

“不好意思，孩子太小都得哄着，还就只有大嫂做得管用，其他的看都不看一眼。”蔡徐坤摸摸鼻子，“如果耽误你休息，就别做了，我去外面买现成的。”

“没事，做这个不费劲。我做点甜品好分散下注意力，不然满脑子想着比赛，会更令我紧张。”朱正廷笑了笑，开始搅拌面粉。

“你是从小就骑马？”蔡徐坤一直很好奇。  
“嗯……我家是世代养马的，million也是我家这一代培育出最好的种。”朱正廷说到million就忍不住炫耀。“骑马倒是我自己的学的，之前我家一直是选马育马，给各个俱乐部输送赛马。”

“那……为什么……”能够选马育马的家庭条件不会太差，市面上一匹好马动辄百万，得过冠军的马，上千万的也不少。这样的家庭条件，朱正廷怎么会选择来给大哥当情人？

“因为有人要买million，我不给，那天晚上他们把我家的马房全都砸了，我只来得及骑着million跑出来，夜里漆黑着不知道去哪里，million驮着我就跑到了大哥的马场里。”

朱正廷低声说着，两人最近经常低头不见抬头见，有些话应该是说开了。

“大哥对我很好，解决了那些人，还允许我去比赛。”朱正廷和好了面，开始切菠萝。  
“可是你这样会被人评头论足，别人不会说朱正廷是冠军，而是大哥的情妇得了奖。”蔡徐坤有些为他遗憾。

“能活下去，能做自己喜欢的事，还要求那么多吗？”朱正廷反过来笑笑蔡徐坤，似乎在笑他贪心。

我一直都那么贪心，拿了大哥的钱，还想要大哥的人。  
蔡徐坤沉默的回答。

厨房里一时无话，只有切菠萝哒哒哒的声音。

突然盆子倾倒的声音打破了宁静，蔡徐坤本来想帮朱正廷收拾用过的面盆，笨手笨脚的他撞到了架子上的面口袋，打翻了盆子还被面粉盖了一脸。

蔡徐坤不停的打喷嚏，朱正廷憋住自己打开了抽风机，再给他找毛巾。毛巾湿了水，给蔡徐坤抹脸，面粉与水结合，凝成了面疙瘩。  
朱正廷擦着擦着也发现不对了，改成用手指去擦，蔡徐坤突然握紧他的手，按在自己的脸上。

他强迫着朱正廷的手指，抚摸着他的眼眶，眉骨和鼻梁。掌心贴在他的唇上时，蔡徐坤轻轻吻了一下。

这轻轻的吻，如微小的电流击中了朱正廷。他的手忽然颤抖起来。

他一见蔡徐坤，就知道他生的好看，他的手指描过的眉，描过的眼，描过的唇，是那么的饱满而温热。望过来的眼神，快要把他灼伤。  
可他一个能活下去就好的人，谁能告诉他，他还能有奢望的权利吗？

蔡徐坤见朱正廷没喊，就更加放肆的把他的手指塞进嘴里，用舌尖去捕捉那层淡淡的菠萝香气。圆润的指头被一一舔舐，朱正廷被吓到，手指急急抽出，划到了蔡徐坤锋利的犬齿上。

“天哪你们这是在干什么？咳咳。”打了一小时电话的王琳凯进来找水喝，发现整个厨房都笼着白雾。蔡徐坤在擦脸，朱正廷在贴创口贴。

“没事吧，夫人你的手……明天就要比赛了。”一心惦记着菠萝酥的王琳凯，终于被缠着创口贴的手指夺走了注意力。  
“没事没事，被菠萝皮刺到的。徐坤打翻了面粉，我就说他不要进来帮倒忙。”朱正廷笑得有些勉强，“菠萝酥已经烤上，等收拾完就能吃，不耽误你们的宵夜。”

“好嘞我去拿个拖把来。”王琳凯不疑有它，去找清洁工具。朱正廷要解围裙，蔡徐坤拦住他，说：“你手伤了，我帮你。”  
蔡徐坤靠近他，不知道为什么，解个围裙像是要靠在他的胸膛。  
朱正廷有些尴尬的蹲下身子，低头让蔡徐坤解绳结，蔡徐坤顺势贴了一个吻在他的额头上。他甚至双手还扶着朱正廷的脖子，让他站直，接着吻落在了朱正廷的眼睑上。

入夜，大哥回来，朱正廷帮他换睡衣时，突然被大哥扳着，侧身对着穿衣镜。  
“你脖子后面是什么？”

朱正廷一看，是白白的手指印。  
“没什么，我解围裙沾上的。”朱正廷晃了晃手：“昊昊想要吃菠萝酥，我给他现做。”  
大哥一把抓住了他还在晃动的手掌，指着他贴着创口贴的手指：“你脖子上有十个手指印，可你现在只有九个指头是好的。”

“你这是，有亲近的人了？”

C5  
“我先解了围裙，才被划到的手。十个手指印，有什么疑问吗？”  
朱正廷泰然自若的回答大哥，心里直打鼓。  
大哥看了他一会，挥挥手让他去休息，叮嘱他明天好好比赛。

“明天得有个会，要是我赶不回来，你可以叫徐坤陪你去。”  
“好。”

朱正廷回到自己的房间，靠在门上长吁一口气。  
若是大哥更加较真，执意用手比划，就会发现手指的方向是反的，自己摆不了那个手型，非得是有另一个人，用这么亲密的姿势。

想到这里，他被吻过的眼睑，像烧了起来。

后来还是朱正廷一个人去的跑马地，本来那里就是他最熟悉的地方，独自去反而自在。出发前他给了王琳凯提示，今天可以买的马都标注了出来，接着关掉手机，专心比赛。  
他带着million做赛前最后的检查，作为上一场的冠军，million今天在额前挂上了一块金牌，威风凛凛的。朱正廷鼓励着它，million打了声响鼻，前踢兴奋的踢着。

一声枪响，蔡徐坤站在普通席位上看着。million今天的状态十分不错，很快就以较大优势赢得了比赛。  
他打开手机后，一时间塞满了王琳凯给他发了的买赢信息。

按惯例，前三名要绕场一周示意。朱正廷走过来的时候，蔡徐坤对他挥了挥手。  
不知道看见了没有，蔡徐坤是不抱希望的，他在会议前夕赶过来看一眼，最简单的想法是看看他，可是回到公司时，冠军花束静静的放在他办公室门口的休息厅里。

“蔡先生，这是刚才一位先生放在这里的，他等了您一会儿，后来说要去接孩子放学，就把花儿放在这里了。”秘书事无巨细的汇报，蔡徐坤只听见了一个“等”字。

他看到他了，在跑马地的千万人中，注意到了我。  
蔡徐坤摘下一朵硕大的阳菊，欢快的想。

把公事收尾，蔡徐坤还是回到了大哥家吃饭。从前大哥看他孤家寡人吃外卖，便叫他晚饭一块回来吃，现在他有了个要辅导小少爷做作业的理由，过去吃饭更变成了一件理所应当的事。

可他进门的时候发现不对了，除了熟悉的几双鞋子，还多一双超炫目的荧光跑鞋。蔡徐坤第一反应是王琳凯回来了，可距离他的出差结束还有两天，王琳凯不会在没有告知自己的情况下修改行程，况且王琳凯虽然跑鞋都爱，可这色不是王琳凯会挑的款。

果然，他走去饭厅的时候，一眼看过去饭桌上多了个人，气氛反而更加压抑，黄明昊低着头，朱正廷朝他使眼色，桌上无人说话，恨不得连杯瓷碰撞声都不要发出来。

本来大哥旁边的位置左右应该是朱正廷黄明昊的，可是今天多了个人，插在黄明昊和大哥之间。  
那个男孩子看上去比黄明昊还要小些，脸很稚嫩，眼角却是翘的，穿着的宽大的卫衣，领口快要挂到胸前。

这太刻意了。

蔡徐坤硬着头皮打破了沉默，故意发生说着：“今天嫂子比赛又得了第一，家里做了什么好吃的庆祝？”

这句话还是没让气氛活跃起来，蔡徐坤如履薄冰的坐下，只好盯着自己的碗吃饭。

终于等到大哥停了筷子，一言不发的上楼，还吩咐蔡徐坤吃完了去书房，蔡徐坤赶紧塞两口，噎着了赶紧喝口汤。

他们上了楼，黄明昊也站起来说我吃好了去写作业，饭桌上新来的小男孩有些茫然，束手束脚的坐在位置上，也不知道能去那里。

“你今天刚过来，可以先去房间看看，缺什么和我说。无聊了可以看看电视，玩玩游戏，声音不要吵到楼上就好。”朱正廷走到他面前，温和的说。

“哎，徐坤，还是你想得周到。”大哥执着一把紫砂壶，泡起了大红袍。  
蔡徐坤在旁边帮着过水：“是那个男孩子吗？”  
“西边堂主送来一个，东边堂主也来一个，是不是我这里得凑够四方堂主？每个都要收一个才能显得我不偏不倚？”大哥说的有些激动，茶从杯子里洒了出来，溅在茶宝上。

“如果大哥觉得要靠这种方式来笼络人心，倒也无妨，家里多几个干净孩子还是养得起。”蔡徐坤特意在“干净”二字上咬了重音。

“这也是我担心的地方。”大哥听懂了蔡徐坤的暗示。“西边堂主思想老旧，年纪也大了，怕是走不上洗手上岸这条路；可东边堂主太活，跟你做新金融做得风风火火，那群打手还是要债的，名头可都成了财务咨询专员。”大哥用剩下的茶水洗着茶宝，是只貔貅。

“他倒是懂得黑白通吃。”大哥“呲”的笑了一声，“新来这孩子，看上去比明昊还小，见面就拿出高中毕业证，说不用上学了专门就来伺候我。”大哥“砰”的一放茶壶：“我又不缺胳膊少腿的，还要人伺候？”

“呃……大哥想得太正直了……”  
“他今天一进门就扑我身上说比你嫂子漂亮，我眼还没瞎！”

蔡徐坤止不住笑了出来，大哥大概也是被这孩子的话气笑了，说出来舒服了不少，亲手给蔡徐坤斟一杯茶，蔡徐坤也拿出做兄弟的样子，不再言谢，接过细细的抿了一口。

“这孩子总得是要有个去处，老在家里闲着不是办法，大哥得给个准话，不然家里人都不知道该如何对他，做事不好做。”蔡徐坤给大哥添茶。

“就当明昊一样吧，高中毕业了找个大学给他念着，实在不想念，他说他会伺候人，那当个酒店大堂经理试试。”大哥不想再为这事伤脑筋，就不再多想。“不过可别在家里住了，送出去，租个公寓或者集体宿舍，都可以。”

大哥突然揉了揉额头，洁癖发作了：“前两天，我去明昊房间，乱的真是，像什么样子。再来一个，我得换房子了。”  
“青春期的男孩子，就是烦恼多一点。”蔡徐坤还是帮便宜外甥解释一下。

蔡徐坤下楼的时候，看见那孩子在边上打电动，朱正廷正在看今天的新闻，正好讲到他夺冠那场赛事。

画面上英姿飒爽的他，带着一往无前的气势冲过终点，绕场时没有笑，带着傲视众生的冷艳。  
似乎全天下就应该是他的，收获众人的欢呼理所应当。

可谁会知道，这位英雄此时换了丝绸睡衣，蜷在宽大的沙发上，盖着一层小毯，只露出圆圆的莹白脚趾。

朱正廷看着新闻又到了下一条，思绪飘远。  
今天的事，不知道大哥意在平衡黄明昊还是打击他。  
黄明昊还小，挣得不是这个大嫂的位置。  
可这个孩子，开门就说自己是奔着床上来的，没等大哥说话，就挂在了大哥身上。  
晚饭还放在那么敏感的位置。

自己并没有什么名头，情人要钱，他只有马。

新闻结束了，蔡徐坤坐在朱正廷身边，侧过头看他：“花我收到了。”

“带着花不好接明昊，丢了可惜，我就放在你那里……”朱正廷的回答有些局促，两手捏紧了毯子。

蔡徐坤强迫他看着自己的眼睛。  
“是因为，你在观众席里看到我了。”

“对不对？”蔡徐坤追问着，手指伸进毯子下面，捏住了他小巧的脚指头。

朱正廷如触电般收回自己的脚，严严实实的藏在毯子里。低着头不敢看他。

蔡徐坤放过他了，去一旁关了电动，盘问起新来的男孩子，朱正廷坐立不安，索性就上楼去了黄明昊那里。

“正廷哥，下次你把冠军的花带给我好不好？”黄明昊写完了作业，正戴着耳机摇头晃脑的听歌，看见朱正廷进来就从床上弹了起来。

“我不是把奖杯都给你带到班上了吗？他们还不信？”朱正廷有些无奈，因为之前黄明昊向班上吹嘘，现在最红的赛马冠军是他小姨，大家都不信，朱正廷就把奖杯给他拿去作证。

“花束，满大街的花店都可以照做一个，奖杯才是独一无二的，奖杯应该更有说服力啊。”朱正廷不明白黄明昊怎么对不值钱的花更在意。  
“因为……借花可以献佛。”黄明昊有些揶揄的看着朱正廷，“今天的花没了，说，献给谁了？”

朱正廷脸一红，却不上黄明昊的当：“那你要送给哪个小姑娘，和大哥说过了吗？”  
“才不要和他说呢，他老把我当小孩。”黄明昊甩掉了耳机。“还尽干小孩子的事。”  
朱正廷沉了脸：“不可以这样说长辈。”

“刚才坤哥都和我说了，叫我和你都不用担心那个新来的，过两天就把他送到外面。”黄明昊急忙邀功，还故意露出“我都懂”的样子。  
朱正廷脸红的滴了血，半大小子总把那事说得犹抱琵琶半遮面，他急忙打发黄明昊睡觉，关门的时候黄明昊还大喊着：“别忘了我的花！”

回到房间。朱正廷急忙把脑袋埋在被子里，空调的暖风吹到脚趾上，像是那个人的触摸，惊得他像只兔子。

“million million million ”朱正廷念着爱马的名字，让自己冷静下来。可想着黄明昊说的“借花献佛”。他才不要做那种心止如水的佛。

C6  
可新来孩子真不是省油的灯。  
蔡徐坤上班时间带他出来，晚上送回去，可还是防不住他清早的出现在大哥的书房里。

这天是周末，家里没人会早起，只有朱正廷因为惦记着今天要去看million打预防针，挣扎着爬起来。  
黄明昊的呼噜声隔着门还清晰可见。  
朱正廷给他盖好被子，轻手轻脚的出去了。他本想顺路去看看另一个房间，可房间竟然里是空的。

朱正廷本以为他去厕所或者下楼喝水，可他听见楼上有门响的声音。  
大哥前一晚上喝了酒，不会那么早起来，这时候门响的地方只有一个可能。

朱正廷飞速奔了上去，到书房门口可以放轻了步子，门缝里一看，新来的男孩在用手机拍照什么文件。

时间不容多想，朱正廷飞快的夺下手机沉进茶缸里。男孩却弯了弯嘴角，说着：“来不及了，已经自动上传到网盘。”

“你为什么要这样做？”朱正廷声音一大，就惊醒了楼里的人。过来送早餐的王琳凯把粥一放，就跑上来帮忙。

“我就是来偷机密的，只可惜你们老大一直挺忙的样子，没时间碰我。要不然我早就可以交差了。除掉黄明昊，取代你。”那男孩无所谓的说着。

王琳凯立刻明白了什么回事，堵住了出路。大哥已经站在了门口，吩咐他叫东边堂主来一趟。

一下子大厅里就乌鸦鸦来了一片光头，朱正廷想了想，还是对黄明昊说：“这里不好玩，和我去骑马吧。”

睡得一头稻草的黄明昊被朱正廷扛进车里，甩去了马场。  
看过million打针后，朱正廷去俱乐部叫了一杯柠檬七喜，给睡的脸贴在桌板上的黄明昊一杯甜橙苏打。

“哈……发生了什么……我为什么在这里……”终于睡饱了的黄明昊揉了揉眼睛。  
“没什么，回去的的时候，家里就我们仨了。”朱正廷咬着吸管。

“哦！是坤哥动的手吗？什么时候？是不是现在？我要回家！”黄明昊仿佛打了鸡血，一下坐直了。

朱正廷啪的一掌把他打清醒了：“别回去碍事，老实待着。”  
这孩子老是把混社会当做拍电影那么有趣。黄明昊闷闷不乐的吃了点东西，就说去转转。朱正廷想着这地方是大哥自家的地方，不会遇到什么坏人，也就随他去了。

黄明昊一走出门，就后悔自己穿的太随意。  
阳光里一匹骏马驮着贵公子走来，旁边陪着的俨然是蔡徐坤。

“昊昊，你也在啊？”  
坤哥……可不可以当做不认识我。黄明昊胡乱的点点头。  
坐在马上的人没有下马，用下巴点点头以示致意。

“这位是范氏集团的小公子范丞丞，刚从美国留学回来，喜欢骑马，就请他过来试试。”蔡徐坤给他介绍。  
黄明昊友好的伸出手。  
范氏小公子脱了手套，回握了一下。

他的手温暖干燥，自己的手，还沾着甜橙苏打的泡沫。  
这就是真太子和假太子的大型鉴别现场。

少年黄明昊，忧伤。

“昊昊，正好你也在，陪一下范公子。家里有点事，我得急着回去。”蔡徐坤接了电话，把缰绳交给黄明昊。

“昊昊？不好意思，我可以叫你昊昊？或者明昊？”范丞丞拽了拽缰绳。  
“你从美国回来，叫我英文名吧，我叫Justin。”  
“好，扎斯汀。”范丞丞客随主便，“陪我跑一段？”

“我……我还不会……我先去换，换衣服。”黄明昊一下慌了，手脚都不知道摆哪里好。

“没关系，我带你，别整那么正式。”经过一块上马石，范丞丞轻松的把黄明昊放在身前，环着他的手臂扬起了缰绳。

收到王琳凯clear的信息，朱正廷准备带黄明昊回去，没想到从落地窗里看到黄明昊坐在一个年龄相仿的男孩子身前，策马跑了一圈又一圈。

现在孩子成长都那么快吗？前不久还说要借花献佛，这会儿就共乘一骑了？  
第一次养孩子的朱正廷，困惑了。

这头还在红尘作伴活得潇潇洒洒，回去宅子里气氛却是凝重严肃。转变太大，让蔡徐坤不自觉的扶了扶领带。

大哥坐在堂中，东边堂主坐在一侧。那个新来的男孩子站在面前，没有跪下，没有五花大绑，被一群财务咨询专员围住。

如果给朱正廷看见，能不能得到一句评价：“比较优雅。”

整个案件犯罪事实清楚，作案手法明确，作案动机清晰，嫌疑人供认不讳。蔡徐坤赶回来主要是做个见证。

一大群人又散了以后，大哥留下了东边堂主和蔡徐坤，又进了那个事发地点，把那孩子泄露的策划书摆在东边堂主面前。

“大哥，我真的不知道那死孩子是个细作，要是知道，怎么都不会送到大哥身边。”东边堂主急忙跪下来表忠心。

“虽然西边堂主送了黄明昊过来，可他并没有得到什么好处，上次他说去把阻碍投标的人做掉，我也没让。你们塞人过来没用。”大哥叹了口气，“徐坤这几年把集团做起来了，你们愿意做的进管理层，不愿做的投钱换原始股，我都允了。”

“你，明明是四方堂主里最年轻的，有朝一日集团做大，还是你们年轻人的天下。可是你为什么这么心急？”  
“大哥，我……我是没摸清那个小子的底细，怪我。可，这不是我唆使的，大哥何出此言？”

“那孩子只挑了这份来拍照，泄露出去，得利的只有你。”大哥沉下了脸。

东边堂主再也说不出话来。钱好挣了，人也懒了，不是说失了那份冲动，而是他们再也不用像大哥当年那样忍辱偷生，可以有正大光明的婚姻和家庭。  
春分宴那天，换做十年前是无法想象的，头目们在一块儿只会给警察一锅端的立功机会，而不是成为同辈孩子们欢呼的聚会。

可是他太贪心了。蛇心不足吞象。

“这次就算了，徐坤记上，把东边堂主的年中分红扣5%，不能叫惩罚，只是让你长个记性。”大哥当面撕碎了那份策划书。  
“也别让人往我这里送人了，我要找的人，已经有了眉目。”

蔡徐坤记事的笔忽然顿了顿，大哥要找的，会是当年的红颜知己吗？  
如果找回来，朱正廷和黄明昊，该用什么身份自处？

C7  
当天晚上，大哥和蔡徐坤去出席帮派里的晚宴。早上这么大的人力调动，总要给大家一个说法，稳定军心。

朱正廷回家的时候，那个房间又回到了无人居住的样子。他正想打电话问问黄明昊还回来吃饭吗？黄明昊就打了电话过来说今晚不回家了。

“那你晚上几点回来？”  
“12点……”  
“10点，不可以再晚了！”  
“那么早，吃完饭电影都不够看！”黄明昊反对。  
“什么，还没看电影？从早上到现在，你和那个范家太子爷，到底干什么去了？”朱正廷觉得蹊跷。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“10点！”  
“知道了！”

家里只有他一个，朱正廷也不想开伙了。自己开车到了最近的地铁站，换乘地铁。

他要了一碗臭豆腐加辣版的，坐在窗边吃着。因为马对气味十分敏感，平时朱正廷都不会吃刺激性气味太强的食物。但是今天的臭豆腐分外诱人，朱正廷辣的合不拢嘴，还禁不住诱惑又吃。

两个骑着小黄车的少年从他眼前晃悠悠的经过。  
范丞丞和黄明昊，嘻嘻哈哈的过去。

朱正廷饶有兴趣的看着他们下车买了一杯奶茶，又往前面商场骑过去。

城市里每个擦肩而过的人，都有他们的目的地。漫无目的走着的，朱正廷忽然发现拥有着别人没有的奢侈品。

蔡徐坤发了一条信息：一笼XO酱凤爪的特写，油亮的气色带着仿佛扑出屏幕的香气，让朱正廷食指大动。

你太过分了，明明我吃不到。朱正廷回复。

想起来家里没饭，给你带这个？  
好啊，还有什么好吃的一起带回来。

可是那些好吃的还是没吃上。  
朱正廷安顿好疯玩了一天的黄明昊，就又开门接回来两个醉鬼。  
大哥是因为今天要给众人做面子，敬酒来者不拒，才喝成这样。  
蔡徐坤是因为被连带着灌了几杯，也歪歪斜斜不成人样。王琳凯不在，司机不知道怎么送，就一块儿撂到了大宅里。

和司机扶着两个大男人分别进了房，朱正廷谢过司机，先确定了蔡徐坤睡着了，就去照顾大哥。

给大哥换了睡衣，擦了把脸。朱正廷在大哥身边坐下，大哥就拉住了他的手。  
“阿廷啊，今天的事多亏了你，也委屈了你啊。”大哥说着，朱正廷刚要接话，大哥继续说：“以后，以后就不会有塞人这种事了……大哥今天高兴，你……你嫂子，终于有音信了。”大哥说起话来虽然语速有点缓慢，可条理分明。朱正廷愕然：“大哥，你没醉？”

大哥睁开眼睛，不在乎的笑笑：“这点酒算多少，当年，当年我一个人喝过一个堂，黄明昊大概还没出生。”他拍了拍朱正廷的手：“只是我得早点离开，下面人才好放开了玩乐。”

“那……恭喜大哥了。”朱正廷给大哥递了一杯水。  
大哥喝了水，认真的看着他：“只是苦了你，平白无故得了这个嫂子的名声，往后就不好谈朋友。”  
“阿廷不怪大哥，大哥能这样全力护住我，是阿廷的福气。”

“若是你以后瞅到喜欢的人，要是敢不要你，大哥一枪崩了他。”大哥拍拍枕头，“背着徐坤，大哥还是藏了把枪。”

“那到时候，还请大哥成全。”朱正廷的手一紧，脖子上被那人抱住的回忆又在大脑皮层里活跃，温热从脊背上蹿起。

“怎么？已经有人了？是从前喜欢的人？还是现在……”大哥好像现在醉意才上了头，开始不找边际摆起了鸳鸯谱。

渐渐的，大哥握着朱正廷的手睡着了。他轻轻的把手抽出来，给他盖好被子。

走出房间以后，朱正廷有些担心蔡徐坤的情况，如果呕吐什么的还是尽早处理为妙，又一次打开了蔡徐坤的房门。

蔡徐坤睡得很舒服的样子。  
他侧躺着，额头上小小的卷毛翘起来了，竖成了小呆毛。两只手很舒适的垂下来，身子蜷成像个孩子，嘴角还挂着笑。

额头有些薄薄的汗，朱正廷找了一块热毛巾给他擦拭。比上次在厨房半强迫的抚摸，现在的触碰更温和与主动。

毛巾后面，是朱正廷纤长的手指，停在了他的眼窝上，他记得能从这里抚摸到蔡徐坤望着自己饱含深意的目光。还有丰满的唇，他把手指放在唇上，甚至，甚至轻轻的往里面塞。  
蔡徐坤就像婴孩吮吸着奶嘴一样，一下一下地舔着指腹。略微粗糙的舌苔刷过朱正廷的指腹，让刚长好的伤口，又酸痛起来。

舔了一会儿，蔡徐坤咂咂嘴，进入更深的睡眠，翻了个身。  
朱正廷抽出手指，把带着蔡徐坤体液的气息塞进自己嘴里。  
精酿的酒味扑来，朱正廷深吸一口气。

他歪着头看着，看着蔡徐坤松开的领口，胸肌间有深深的阴影。  
像一匹蓄势待发的骏马。

蓦然朱正廷红了脸，急急地退出客房。

楼下餐桌放着已经冷掉的XO酱凤爪。  
这里有在你漫无目的的时候，还有人惦记着你的冷暖饱饥，是比奢侈品更重要的心意。

朱正廷看着餐盒出神：如果，如果刚才大哥问他的时候，他主动问他二哥可不可以。  
大哥会同意吗？  
黄明昊那个臭小子都会主动送花，那我，主动送什么？

第二天，蔡徐坤醒来的时候，发现自己睡在大哥宅子的客房里。  
这没什么，以往有时候喝多了，或者工作太晚，大哥也会主动邀请他留下来。  
但是似乎有什么不对的地方。

首先自己的衣服……从门口脱到了床边，蔡徐坤现在光溜溜的卷在被子里。  
行吧，这没什么，兴许是自己边走边脱，醉人不能强求理智。  
不过，总计一件西装一件卫衣两条长裤四只袜子……好像有什么不对。  
博士的脑子宿醉之后还是空的。

其次，这个被子怎么有点小，背后有点薄？  
蔡徐坤伸手去摸索被子边，摸着摸着，摸到了一个人。  
一个光溜溜的，同样没穿衣服的人。

可他清凉的体温和光滑的肤质，让蔡徐坤停下了摸索的手。  
他不敢去想床上还躺着谁，可标准答案要硬塞到他手里。

一支微凉的手一把拉住了他，含混的鼻音说着：“睡觉，好困。”

蔡徐坤倒吸一口凉气，虽然大嫂在床是他无数个梦里最畅快的幻想，可是幻想变成现实可把他砸晕了。在他出声质问前，床上的人转过来一把捂住了他的嘴巴，嗔怪的说：“别吵，把大哥吵醒他会不高兴的。”

岂止是不高兴，简直就想嘎嘣我。  
这下蔡徐坤彻底清醒，跳起来捡起自己的衣服慌慌张张的穿起来。床上的人和他反差鲜明，慢条斯理地卷起被子，明明盖住了腰腹，可纤长的腿露了出来，然后是光裸的脊背……身体与床单黑白分明，他宛如一尾人鱼浮在面前。

“徐坤你在怕什么，昨天你吐得到处都是，我就顺便帮忙脱光了衣服。楼上卫生间坏了，滴答声让我睡不着，我就来这里，仅此而已。”  
蔡徐坤还没来得及想明白自己醉酒的酒象，颤抖着声音说：“辛苦……辛苦大嫂了。”

“不辛苦。”朱正廷捧着被子，半仰着头：“以后还有麻烦二哥的地方。”

C8  
蔡徐坤在办公桌前撑着脑袋，揪着自己的头发。唾弃自己胆子忒小，竟没有完整答上一句话就跑了出来。  
——当然他自认自己不是真的怯懦，要不然最开始，也不会把心思动到大嫂身上。

不就是在床上吗？  
不就是光着身子在一张床上吗？  
蔡徐坤，再给你一次机会，你敢不敢把话说全乎？

掰了掰指头，蔡徐坤沮丧的发现自己还是不敢。  
别说是说话了，他连确认那天晚上的事情都做不到。

“尊敬的大嫂，请问那天晚上我们发生了什么吗？”  
如果蔡徐坤彬彬有礼的这样去追问，朱正廷一定会笑着回看他。

被这样笑着也不错啊。像是被春雨洗刷后盛开的茉莉。  
蔡徐坤顺其自然的进入了痴想。

旁边的王琳凯只好咳嗽两声，第十六次提醒二哥，不要走神了。现在他们在讨论关于王琳凯离开期间的工作问题。

大哥当年一定是个风流情种，虽然因为现实条件一度变得铁石心肠，但是情根深重，在这个迟来的春天发芽。  
有了当年女人和孩子在美国的确切地址后，大哥一边抚摸着照片，一边指挥着王琳凯买三天后启程出发的机票。

“为什么要带王琳凯？大哥一定要抢我最得力的助手吗？”蔡徐坤不解，回大宅时把问题带了回来。

朱正廷穿着黑色丝绸睡衣。听他们谈工作上的事，就站起来往楼上走。

蔡徐坤瞟了一眼，朱正廷上楼时回头转眸，眼神又低了下去。  
丝质睡衣的褶皱随着他身体的走动流动起来，最终拉成了一片平整，像投入石子的湖面，泛出涟漪后平静。

蔡徐坤似乎有种错觉，朱正廷真的是那晚浮起来的人鱼，要不然怎么他上楼的姿势，还有着摇曳的尾鳍。

等到朱正廷进房门，蔡徐坤才收回心神，听大哥继续说。  
“……那个女人很厉害的，在唐人街开了中餐连锁。要是她不从，我要让王琳凯拟收购合同直接买回来。”大哥插着腰，中气十足，“我又不能把你带走，你走了谁帮我看店？又不能抢她，抢人太野蛮了现在已经是9012。只好用这么优雅的方式，用我的爱，我的钱，绑她回来。”

“我住我家就可以了，不用过来的那么麻烦。”蔡徐坤对于进宅子里来住，有些抗拒。要是再发生醉酒那天的事……  
“昊昊太小了，家里没个大人管他不行。”大哥心里，黄明昊大概只有十岁。  
“大嫂也是成年人了，管昊昊可用力了。”蔡徐坤内心苦笑。  
“可他不会处理帮会的事，你过来住多省事。”大哥不给他讲道理。

“坤哥，就当我先去美国踩点，为美国开新堂口——啊，不，开新公司做前期调研。”这宝贵的几天，王琳凯就一边交接公司里的事物，一边帮蔡徐坤搬东西进宅子里。大哥说的，小弟当然得帮腔。

“不是啊，我有点奇怪。”只剩他们两人了，蔡徐坤无奈的坐在客房的床上，给王琳凯倒了杯酒。

“大哥这座宅子风水极好，福泽深厚，哪有什么奇怪的地方。”王琳凯不解。  
蔡徐坤蠕动嘴唇，刚想说点什么，可又想想无从说起，便还是和王琳凯一口闷了。

真的是无从说起，自从醉酒回来那天后，他和朱正廷之间，微妙的失序。  
许多细小的事情，从朱正廷身上发生时，忽然多了许多璇昵的风情 。

昨天他依约为黄明昊带回了冠军的鲜花，当时蔡徐坤正在客厅里教黄明昊把预算的概念运用到零花钱上，如何用最少的时间买到心仪的球鞋和游戏机，两个人都在第一时间注意到他进房门。

黄明昊拿着鲜花兴高采烈的跑上楼，要寻一个花瓶先养一晚。蔡徐坤和他打了声招呼，朱正廷笑了笑，用牙齿叼住了白色的手套。

一根、一根的抽出手指，粉红色的舌尖就在齿间探出，两只手套往前一抛，落在蔡徐坤的胸前。接着朱正廷坐下来脱马靴，顺势就坐在前面的茶几上，伸出腿到他面前，叫着：“二哥，帮我拔一下……鞋子。”

“不要硬拔……啊，卡住了。要轻一点，退出来。”明明朱正廷说的是要先解开马靴上的绑绳，少了几个字，就多了几分不明不白的诱惑意味。  
蔡徐坤的手忽然用力，在小腿肚上捏了一下。

马靴很长，蔡徐坤帮他拉下来的时候，又看到了他的饱满的脚背。  
朱正廷看着他有些痴痴的目光，便用脚尖蹭了一下他的大腿根，倏地收回。收到蔡徐坤错愕的眼神，再笑了一下，春光融寒冰。  
炸的蔡徐坤脑子一片空白。

脱完，朱正廷若无其事的站起来，拎着他的靴子上楼。蔡徐坤后知后觉的，才回过神来。

如果黄明昊不在，他可以再解开他马甲上的束腰线，不知道他的腰是不是已经到了这个身高的最细尺寸，让他的束腰，装饰功能远大于实用价值。

而——如果大哥不在，他还可以把贴着臀缝的白裤子甩掉，看他的大腿内侧，是不是被马鞍磨红了。

光用想得就足以让蔡徐坤硬得发疼，让他在大哥不在的情况下和大嫂独处，不知道自己会做出什么事情来。

喝了几杯酒，王琳凯把他不敢想的事直白的说出口：“不过最近，怎么，你看夫人似乎是，怕了？”又加上一杯：“是大哥发现了？”

“大哥还好，就是嫂子……好像……”  
好像看懂我了。

蔡徐坤踟蹰着不知道怎么说，王琳凯只好拍拍肩，让他好自为之。

大哥一世英名，可不能毁在自己手上。  
现在这个“一世英名”，坐在自己办公室里面。  
饶有兴趣的在买本期的马票。

大哥去美国几天了，王琳凯发来的信息表示进展一切正常，嫂子同意和他见面，孩子还很生疏。

可是这个“嫂子”称呼一下就变了人。  
王琳凯叫的嫂子，自是那位红颜，但是在和蔡徐坤说时，“嫂子”的指代就有些错位了。

蔡徐坤更愿意称朱正廷为“嫂子”，那位红颜为“夫人”，亲厚的天平一边倒。

“徐坤，待会去看马吗？”朱正廷投好今天的筹码，告诉王琳凯跟进。美国半夜三点，王琳凯都飞速的回复OK。

蔡徐坤看了看表：“待会有个谈判，去不了了。”  
“那我等你？”这期million休赛，大雨过后的场地太滑，朱正廷担心它会受伤索性就没上场。

“不知道会谈多久，不如你去接昊昊，再找个吃饭的地方。”蔡徐坤提议。

“可我想看你站在会议室里的样子，还没见过呢。”朱正廷说的理由极其普通，他的逻辑是你看过赛马，我就要见过你意气风发的模样。

这种意气风发里，要有我的风采。  
于是他站起来，抽出蔡徐坤的领带。

“哎……”  
“谁给你买的领带，颜色不配。”朱正廷打开旁边的衣柜，今天的银白西装，比了一条淡蓝色领带。

“秘书……”  
“以后出门前，给我看一眼。”朱正廷换下原来的褐色领带：“别偷偷摸摸的走。”

他抬起头方便朱正廷整理。朱正廷的手贴着下巴滑到胸前，整个人已经靠在了他怀里。

蔡徐坤无言，他何尝不愿大嫂给他打领带。  
出门的时候，领带香吻公文包，干活一天都可以充满斗志。

如果他只是一个简单的情人，这个圈子里一个大哥有几个大嫂小嫂，稀松平常，等夫人回来，蔡徐坤向大嫂开这个口就可以。

“是那位夫人，胜利之神？”  
“就是，就是。”  
外面的秘书叽叽喳喳。

他的手指又顺着锁骨爬了上来。

口耳相传间，他的身份还多了几分神秘的色彩。  
朱正廷买马，俨然成了帮里买马的风向标，每次下的注，朱正廷告诉王琳凯，王琳凯又散出去，未必百分之百大赚，但是几把跟下来总能盈利。

加上朱正廷出赛的场次，总是战绩优秀，大哥公开提到他的时候，总爱用“胜利之神”的代称。

名义上是个集团，骨子里还是江湖气息浓重的帮会，有了大哥开这个头，加上几分迷信，隐隐的把他当成了偏财的风向标。

蔡徐坤抬腕看了看表，对着朱正廷说：“我该出发了，祝我成功。”

“等等。”  
朱正廷一把牵过刚刚套上的领带，侧过脸，距离蔡徐坤的鼻尖只有一个呼吸的距离。

纤长的眉毛扫过来，蔡徐坤下意识的闭了眼。  
软软的唇贴在了脸颊。

“胜利之吻。”  
还没等蔡徐坤回过神来，朱正廷拉开距离，整理他的领口，“就像大家说的那样。”

C9  
“被当做一种对象崇拜，是一种怎么样的体验？”黄明昊举着一沓试卷，当做采访话筒的样子，在客厅里拦住朱正廷。

“你在干嘛？”朱正廷打下话筒。  
“在做research‘关于崇拜几种形态的认识’，做好了我就可以和范丞丞去同一个夏令营。”

“现在学习挺主动了啊，昊昊。”朱正廷把一根甘蔗塞到黄明昊手里，换下那筒卷纸。

“学习让我快乐，我爱学习！”黄明昊高呼：“我想暑假也能看见范丞丞，正廷哥快回答我！‘被当做一种对象崇拜，是一种怎么样的体验’！”

“哈？”朱正廷觉得这个问题有点模糊。  
“就是，当做胜利之神，好玩吗？”

“为什么要当神呢？神没有七情六欲，还寂寞。”朱正廷随意的瘫在沙发上。“当神好像，注孤生似的。”

“可是当神多好啊，让人崇拜，受人追捧。”黄明昊继续追问。  
“可还要帮人排忧解难，倾听心声。”朱正廷继两手一摊，“我又没收香火，哪有资格去给人灌心灵鸡汤。——你要是需要这种立竿见影效果的采访，不如出门去找阿公。”

“我以为你被人叫做胜利之神，会很开心？”黄明昊的“话筒”快啃到头了，还没有问到答案。

“不开心。大哥这么叫就算了，其他人叫，就是起哄。”朱正廷皱眉。  
他被迫来到这里，被迫寄人篱下，被迫推上神坛。可他想当个寻常人，甚至想跳下来。

蔡徐坤进门的时候，听到了这段话。

他看见朱正廷很放松的坐着，眉目生动。比旁人灵活的腿，反折着坐在沙发上。懒洋洋的随意，睡衣领口也不好好扣上，斜斜的挂在肩上。  
在他自己都不知道的时候，已经从清冷的瓷瓶，增加了许多的描绘，变成了繁复的釉彩，人生的未来逐渐丰富了起来。

安全的生活环境，给予朱正廷极大的成长空间，他从赛马骑手中崭露头角，有了自己刚起步的事业。虽然他说过自己能活下去就好，可是人心是会变的。

蔡徐坤更好奇的在这里，是什么突然让朱正廷想更上一层楼？

朱正廷回答完，黄明昊就开始整理采访，哒哒哒的和范丞丞发信息交换内容。这么不靠谱的题目，黄明昊写起来眉飞色舞。朱正廷不由得感叹：“爱情的力量真伟大。”

“没错，爱情让人改变。”黄明昊咬着笔头，“我看你啊，不用叫胜利之神，叫跑马地赵子龙——朱子龙是也。”

“哈？”朱正廷提起了巴掌。  
“你看，虽然你在帮会里没有名分，但是大哥同样赏识你，还让你单骑救主，就是我。”黄明昊摇头晃脑的的解释。

“是你大爷。”朱正廷削了一顿黄明昊才心满意足的转身上楼。

蔡徐坤紧跟着上来，在朱正廷转弯去房间前，伸手带了一下他的腰，顺势就把人圈进了人与房门之间。

“不想成神？”蔡徐坤了解了他和黄明昊的对话。  
朱正廷慌张的望着楼下，想推开蔡徐坤的胸膛：“别——昊昊会看见。”

“好，别在这里。”蔡徐坤从善如流，顺势推开门，又把人带进来按在门内。

“喂，这样不好吧。”朱正廷的腰硌到了门锁。  
“上次你脱光了躺床上的时候，我也觉得不太好呢。”蔡徐坤故意做作的加了尾音。

“那是突然……突然……”朱正廷红透了脸，感觉当时脑袋一定坏掉了，只想着快一点快一点，却忘了欲速则不达。

“那是神仙突然下凡，下的速度有点快，凡人如我接不住。”蔡徐坤妥帖的给他找了个理由。可现在绝非是来安慰他的。

他搂紧他的腰，低声说着：“我现在接住你，你可以落到我这里吗？”

神不愿作神，只要破一个情戒。  
朱正廷犹豫着，接住了蔡徐坤落下的吻。

蔡徐坤舔着，咬着，用舌尖撩开朱正廷的嘴唇，倏地退来，再吸住他的上唇，稍稍施力，引着朱正廷的小舌探出来，再接住往自己嘴里带。

身体摩挲着，肩膀碰撞，蔡徐坤把人往怀里再带了带，伸手贴着腰线摸进去。朱正廷挣扎了，也许不到一秒，鼻尖就泄出了舒服的呻吟。

然后他仰起头，蔡徐坤的吻顺势从嘴唇流连到了颈边。他觉得腿软，朱正廷抱住了蔡徐坤的头。

“大哥那边……怎么说？”终于想起来了落入凡间的第一个问题，朱正廷挣扎着问到。

王琳凯传回的消息，那位夫人主张留在美国，她在美国那么多年已经小有根基，儿子完全成了黄皮白心的香蕉人，她担心儿子适应不了，坚持不回去。

若是只能换得一年数次探望，当然不是大哥想要的结果。看夫人的态度，大哥在美国还要待上好长一段时间，国内自是都交给了蔡徐坤，一副要美人不要江山的架势。

王琳凯朝他挤眉弄眼：“坤哥你机会来了。”  
“嗯……咳咳。”蔡徐坤不自然的咳嗽几声。“我只是在大哥不在的时候，代理，代理一下。”

代理他情人的亲吻，甚至……更多。

“他找他的夫人，我找我的……”蔡徐坤在亲吻的间隙回答他，细腻的肌肤像是软玉吸住他的掌心，让人疑心他到底是不是一名骑手。

“大哥知道吗？”朱正廷还问。  
蔡徐坤吻了回来，吞噬了他的疑问和不安。

朱正廷戴骑士帽的时候，帽绳压着一抹红肿的吻痕，有些刺痛。  
昨晚他们只是接吻，朱正廷就觉得自己“千年修行”差点毁于一旦。那种亲昵的悸动，是从来没有体验过的温流。

“million million ，你知道什么感觉呢？”朱正廷靠着million的脖子问着，million左右踏着步。

天气渐热，million进入了发情期，表现为脾气暴躁不安，放开时会主动追逐马场里的母马，明显透出不受控制的倾向。

朱正廷一直跟着马儿长大，帮助过million的父辈度过很多这样的特殊时期，马场里早已准备好了英雄母亲们，保证万无一失的生出新的摇钱树。

这段时间朱正廷要特别注意million发情的节奏，够它抒情，但予以节制，才能保证赛场上的状态。  
无奈，million的状态让朱正廷有些棘手，接连两场比赛它都败下阵来。有些马报甚至在说着millio终究像他的主人“胜利之神”，只是传言，昙花一现。

骑手很多是和赛马是分开的，毕竟人的运动生涯比马长很多，丰富的经验更有利于帮助赛马发挥水平。只是朱正廷除了million，还没有别的坐骑，加上他令人津津乐道的身份，大家普遍觉得赛马只是他进入豪门的入场券。如今他已经有了身份，何必还要操这份辛苦。

并不是人人都能理解他对赛马这项事业的热爱与执着，终于在朱正廷夜宿马场的第三天，传出了他不再受宠，内宅即将易主的传言。

可能和传出他是“胜利之神”的人是同一拨人。  
都是闲的。  
朱正廷把桶里的水泼出去，也把这些闲言碎语一起泼走。million舒服的摇着尾巴。  
它刚顺利的完成了一次交配，心情显而易见的舒爽，吃着草料也不再挑三拣四。  
能够保持这样的状态，朱正廷明天打算给million完成一次练习，评估下周比赛的可能。

给马儿洗澡、喂食和陪伴，是培养感情的重要方式。在million这段关键时期里，朱正廷回宅子的时间就少了，但是很快就有人找上门来了。

先来的竟然是黄明昊。  
“你不是要考试了？怎么不好好在家看书？考完了好和你的小男朋友去夏令营。”朱正廷一边给million加饲料，黄明昊一边帮着搅拌。

“我感觉我人生失去目标。”黄明昊一屁股坐在草垛上，掰着指头：“考了试，拿了奖，睡了范丞丞。”  
朱正廷好不容易控制住自己手上的叉子，没叉到黄明昊脑袋上。

“等一下？你说你怎么范丞丞了？”  
“就是干了million这个时候想干的事。”  
“million这个时候能干的事，是你该干的吗？你才多大？”  
“嘿嘿，我就是这么能干。”  
“……那你来我这里干嘛？是范丞丞后悔了准备追杀你，你来我这找匹马跑路？”

“不啊。”黄明昊叼着一根稻草，斜眼看着朱正廷，“是向您来汇报一下最近的工作学习情况，顺便替人问问，你打算什么时候回去。”

“我都看见了。”  
“那天你和蔡徐坤一开始亲嘴的时候，我正好抬头。”

C10  
“哦……？”朱正廷没有接话，只是放下叉子，给水槽加水。  
“哎，这时候不应该问我要什么做封口费吗？还是该说经典台词‘只有死人不会说话’？’”黄明昊一棒打到了软棉花上，自讨没趣。

“为什么你一点都不意外？”  
“家里有你，会被看见是早晚的事。”  
“那么如果是被‘发现’呢？”

朱正廷耸耸肩，表示不再想思考这些问题。

没想到来得最快的，竟然是大哥。

那天黄明昊突然抽风的跑过来一趟，炫耀了他的成人体验后，又滚了回去，不知道是回家还是去了哪里。

可王琳凯电话里说的着来的是大哥，朱正廷有些疑惑黄明昊到底替谁问的话。

大哥到马场的时候，径自去了朱正廷的房间，过了一小时两人再一同上了车，周围人的目光了然又暧昧。

“阿廷，你嫂子那边要我长期在美国陪她，这边的事情我就顾不过来，正好我也想退休，打打杀杀过了一辈子，累了。”大哥的目光深远又柔和，“徐坤就建议我，卸任董事长，做名誉主席。”

“大哥愿意为大嫂做这么多，大嫂很幸福。”

“名誉主席不能持有过多的股份，这次你和我过来，也是帮我代持一部分。”大哥继续说。  
“可是我，除了马，这些都不懂——况且我突然拿这么多，会让人闲话。”

“哪来那么多话。”大哥脸色一沉，杀伐之气又浮起，“有意见叫他来问我。我给谁东西，给多少，什么时候轮到别人教我了？”

“阿廷，我会把名下股份划10%给你。条款已经拟好，待会董事会上通过，你签字就好。”  
“这样，我15%，徐坤15%，四方堂主各12%，你10%，美国那边4%，公开募集8%。”大哥筹谋着，“这是我说过的补偿，也是成全。这样的身价，你要是想要谁，又不愿让我拿枪逼着，就用钱来买。”

“大哥……我给您再签一份保密合同，证明我是帮您代持，这些钱都不属于我。”  
大哥豪迈的一挥手：“签什么签，这点小钱，想拿去就拿去。”

您的方式还是一如既往的简单粗暴啊，大嫂是怎么答应你留下来的呢？  
朱正廷赧然。

这个方案当然是遭到了会上众人的激烈议论，敏感的部分就在于朱正廷和美国夫人的两重身份上。帮会里骨子里自然认为股份不可以给外人，可嫂子只能有一个。

蔡徐坤忍不住低声问王琳凯：“大哥在美国到底怎么样？”  
“坤哥……”王琳凯斟酌了一下，“那边大嫂好像对恢复帮会那一套很感兴趣，可能在美国，做地下场子更挣钱，正经生意门槛太高。可是，大哥在国内已经成功上岸了，对于再下水，其实不是很乐意。大哥也想通过这次减持，证明自己无权决定集团发展。如果美国那边愿意拿股票套现自己做生意，这点份额也不会伤到集团筋骨。”  
“大哥还……真是情种。”蔡徐坤扼首。

股东们还发现，且不论大哥的部分，单是蔡徐坤和朱正廷，就能控制两个堂主；如果两个堂主拉拢了朱正廷，就能够压住蔡徐坤和其他部分。一时间朱正廷成了会议室里炙手可热的争夺对象——此时东方堂主恨不得伸手去把关于他试图塞人的黑历史全部洗掉。

休会期间，无数认识不认识的人来向朱正廷套近乎。朱正廷和他们点点头，好不容易挪到了洗手间。

“喂……”  
洗手间被强行挤进一个人，朱正廷回头一看，是蔡徐坤。  
“好久不见，million还好吗？”现在朱正廷最怕别人来问他将来的打算，蔡徐坤却问他的million，让他紧绷的背一下放松了下来。

朱正廷的背一松，就靠在了蔡徐坤的胸前，掰着指头数着：“情况挺好，就可以当爸爸了。”  
“辛苦你了，今晚有时间吗？”  
“这……这要看大哥了。”  
“现在不用看，来转过脸，给我亲一下。”

“那天……那天被黄明昊看到了。”  
“今天不会了。”  
朱正廷主动环上了蔡徐坤的肩膀。

短暂的休会结束，大哥又发布了重磅消息。“我授权，在无法联系我超过72小时的情况下，阿廷可全权代理我所有股份——这条同样已经写进股权转让书里。”

在座的人再次哗然。通常只有法定配偶拥有的权利，被大哥用这样的方式注明，大家都是头一遭听说。蔡徐坤脑子里还在回味朱正廷柔软的唇，带着干草的清香，现下同样愣住了，大哥虽然没有给一纸婚书给朱正廷，可已经给予了同等的经济地位和保障。

“所以我不希望，还有些不自量力的人，再打阿廷的主意。”  
在当晚的晚宴上，大哥说明了董事会的成分变化后，用这段话结尾。

蔡徐坤与那次家宴一样，坐在朱正廷的旁边。朱正廷换了正式的西装，打着温莎结，卷翘的睫毛下面，有着不像户外运动从业人员的瓷白皮肤。这样的朱正廷，比起日常装扮更加精致和……遥远。

大哥接二连三的骚操作，让自信如蔡徐坤，也有点怀疑自己是不是“自不量力”那一类。

“来，尝尝这份牛肉，很新鲜。”朱正廷切好一份，众目睽睽之下放进了蔡徐坤的盘子里。

“谢谢……大嫂。”蔡徐坤差点咬到自己的舌头。  
似是不经意，锋利的钢叉插进了蔡徐坤的手背，冒出四个血点子。

朱正廷毫不在意，蔡徐坤面无表情的用纸巾按住伤口。

大哥明天就飞回美国去，今晚难得的大家都回到了大宅子。  
连王琳凯都为了便于收拾东西，住进了大宅子里。现在正在接黄明昊回来的路上。

“阿廷，家里现在怎么样？”大哥换了衣服，喝着朱正廷给他端过来的蜂蜜水。  
“都挺好的，million就快要做爸爸了。”朱正廷答。

“来，你给我按按头。”大哥靠在床沿，朱正廷站起来。  
“美国啊，还是没那么快习惯的，麻婆豆腐一股甜味儿。”大哥说着些琐碎，“可你嫂子带着孩子熬过来了，我一个男人怎么能认输。”

“大哥用真心换真心，大嫂一定很感动。”

“现在就想着给儿子做份事，开个公司，这不。我就给了股份给他们。”  
“大哥一向疼爱孩子。”  
“……他们有你一半懂事就好了。”

话没有再说下去，在朱正廷力道得当的指压下，大哥很快进入了梦乡。

他关上灯，掩好门出来，看在蔡徐坤从转角里出出现。

“你终于出来了。”  
蔡徐坤靠着墙边，侧脸露出了无限的温柔。

“那你有时间了吗？”  
“现在有了。”

朱正廷走上前，面对靠墙的蔡徐坤，极其潇洒的伸出手，壁咚了他。

“现在我也是千万身家的人了，买你一夜够不够？”  
“今晚酬宾，买一赠三。首先，你要先看看我的手，被你的叉子扎到了，现在还红红的……”

赠的仨正躲在下层的屏风后面，挤挤挨挨露出三脑袋。

王琳凯惊讶的眼珠子快瞪出来：“什么？什么我堂堂坤哥在撒娇？”  
黄明昊则无比鄙视的说：“不给我封口费，我就带人来看嘿嘿嘿——还有，成年人拜托能不能快一点，还在亲嘴。”  
头一次来却显得意外熟练的范丞丞啧啧的咂着嘴：“扎斯汀，我们也来壁咚一下。”

大宅子好久没有这么热闹了。

C11  
大哥潇洒的去了美国，开始他的“大佬の追回娇妻计划”，国内这边的日子并没有想象中的惬意。  
首当其冲的就是公司股价，在复牌后出现了肉眼可见的直线下跌。

毕竟对于普通股民而言，重大人事变动的公告下面，朱正廷在金融方面的履历一片空白，机构对他的猜想堪比八点档连续剧。风格出位的八卦栏目甚至称他是“首位进得了门拿得到钱上得了位的黑马王子”。

夜深了，蔡徐坤还在看当日的股市行情，电话一个接一个的打进来，金融部在商讨护盘的对策。

黄明昊伸了个头进来，发现自己书本上的知识只够他大致看懂简单的术语。

朱正廷侧了个身看看，拽走黄明昊后，端了一盅燕窝莲子红枣汤进来。

“想出好办法了吗？”朱正廷给蔡徐坤揉揉肩膀。  
“吵得头昏脑涨。”蔡徐坤把耳机一扔，端起了碗。

“对不起，好像给你添麻烦了。”朱正廷语气歉疚的坐在书桌上。

“你不用抱歉。”蔡徐坤伸手抚摸着朱正廷的手，“你只要拿出赛马的成绩来，足以堵住那么多好奇的嘴。这事要怪就怪大哥，突然就那么任性要长居国外，我们当小弟的只能帮他满足愿望。”蔡徐坤继续关闭了话筒，屏幕上留下起起伏伏音频的曲线。

“所以……大哥那么任性，就不能怪我学他……”蔡徐坤站起来，反把人圈在了自己和桌子之间。

蔡徐坤低头要去吻朱正廷的唇，朱正廷先拿小碗抵住了他的下巴。温热馥郁的香气，绝对不会是速食冲调的品种，应该从天明炖到了天黑。

“先喝，冷了效果就不好了。”朱正廷把杯子往前推了推。蔡徐坤不动，拿手指点了点他的嘴唇。用唇形说着：“先这里尝尝。”  
“不可以哦，准备要比赛了，million不喜欢闻到别的味道。”朱正廷笑着拿下他的手指，舀起一勺燕窝喂到他嘴里。

“早晚就要他喜欢。”蔡徐坤咽下去，带着对million的一丝不满。  
这边吃着正欢，蔡徐坤的手机响了，屏幕上闪烁着“王琳凯”。

有什么事让王琳凯突然打越洋电话过来？蔡徐坤接了起来。

“喂……”  
“坤哥啊，你快点关上摄像头，你屁股下面可有三条腿。”

王琳凯，永远是说话那么直接和生动的王琳凯。

million好像真的认出了别人的味道，朱正廷过来拍拍他的脖子，它转过脸，明显着拒绝着朱正廷的抚摸。  
“喂，million，跑了第一，你就赢过他了。”朱正廷趴在它耳边说。“跑赢了你是老大，他是老二，行不行？”

million的耳朵尖尖动了动，大概觉得主人这个建议还行，便踢了踢马掌，更加卖力的证明自己。

果然，一场胜利是最佳的反击。朱正廷不负所望的拿下头名，当晚他的身影占据了体育新闻、财经新闻、社会新闻和娱乐新闻的所有频道。

体育新闻报道着他东山再起，无论什么风评，只要有一场胜利，就可以抹去其他糟糕的花边；财经频道则是在讨论朱正廷的出现是否代表着集团在向体育产业转型，以及衍生而出的体育地产经济；社会频道则把他打造成了一个自强奋斗的榜样；娱乐新闻带着million和他，拿着同场竞技的对手们乱拉CP。

“还是娱乐新闻最好看。”蔡徐坤拿着猪蹄指点评价到。  
一场胜利最大的价值在于挽救了集团的股价，普通民众是健忘的，也是善良的，当事人一点好事被放大，足以重建投资人的信心。

今日一路飘红的股价走势，终于结束了蔡徐坤多日的加班。朱正廷煲了汤，黄明昊吭哧吭哧在啃第三个猪蹄。

“可这些人都是谁啊？摘下头盔的人我都不认识，我只记得他们的马。”朱正廷瞪大了眼睛，努力看他CP榜上的前五名，猪蹄差点掉在地上。

“正廷哥，你现在可红了，学校里女生喜欢你，把你比赛照片剪下来贴在校园卡上。”黄明昊一边吃，还一边贡献了一条校园新闻。

突然其来的“霸屏”，朱正廷成了事实上的集团代言人，这让他有些措手不及，那些记者围了过来递上话筒，问的问题五花八门。这时候还要感谢大哥留下的强硬作风，光头保镖们往前面一挡，把试图靠近的狗仔像拎小鸡一样拎了出去。

无数的晚宴，商演，录制节目，公益活动的邀请送到了蔡徐坤的桌子上。蔡徐坤带回家，竟然垒成一座小山。

饭后大家在桌子上看着各种企划案，先把赛马届以外乱七八糟的晚宴都给拒绝了，那不是朱正廷的业务范围；商演也给拒绝了，会笑的人还有很多；节目录制，太花时间了，去不了；公益活动，蔡徐坤谨慎的和他挑了一些口碑比较好，和动物、体育、青少年有关项目。  
否决的邀约又丢成了一箩筐，黄明昊带去厨房烧了。

“先准备这个慈善晚会，正廷。”蔡徐坤从里面抽出时间最近的一张卡片。  
“为什么要去这个？”朱正廷翻过来看，卡片下附的企划简介，这是一场横跨三大产业的大型晚会，能够得到邀请函，就已经是实力肯定，能够走上红毯，更是行业翘楚。

“因为我也去。”蔡徐坤掏出了另外一张卡片，抬头写着是给“蔡徐坤”。  
“我想和你走红毯，在新闻上，看到我们俩。”

蔡徐坤把服装的事情全权交给了朱正廷，他在想朱正廷会给他一个什么惊喜，他特意留出了时间来揭晓答案。

黄明昊坐在沙发上，像个裁判一样：“这个好看，不错……把袖扣换了，嗯，胸针，胸针用million，马的那个！”

朱正廷横了他一眼：“就你懂得多。”  
“没办法，经验，经验。范丞丞刚挑了衣服，我就略懂，略懂。”黄明昊摆摆手，还很谦虚的说。

“你也要去？未成年凑什么热闹。”朱正廷有点担心。  
“我，不走红毯，谁知道我是一米八几的未成年？”黄明昊嚼着棒棒糖。

蔡徐坤一直好脾气的听着朱正廷和黄明昊斗嘴，你一句我一句的，斗得无伤大雅，听着妙趣横生，一时能解除许多工作上的疲劳。

最后在黄明昊的“启发”下，最后定下了走红毯的款式：朱正廷主要是为了突出他的记忆点，他的西装以骑马装为基础，配上million身形的胸针，让人一眼就能联想到他的特长；蔡徐坤的还是较为正式的两扣西装，内搭换成了花衬衫，洋溢着晚宴的热烈气氛。

“来，我给你试试。”  
蔡徐坤拿着衣服，示意朱正廷伸手，套上了一件复古的马甲。

“刚才看到你挑要抽绳的马甲时，我就想试试。”蔡徐坤略微松开了绳结，接着从腋下开始收紧，“我想试试，你这里有多紧。”

“喂喂喂，还有未成年在这里。”黄明昊捂住了耳朵。

两人似乎毫无顾忌的在说着限制边缘的对话，黄明昊努力的把自己缩成小小一团。  
终于在蔡徐坤给朱正廷穿好外套的时候，黄明昊顺嘴接了一句：“帮他穿衣服的目的，就是为了亲手给他脱掉。”并且毫不客气的点评：“你们太俗了，太老气了，太不fashion。”

瞬间蔡徐坤投来死亡凝视。  
黄明昊抖了一下：“我有很fashion的style。”

非周末的游乐场，依然人头攒动，喧闹的声音荡漾了整个山谷。  
四个大男人站在门口外面，黄明昊去换票了，范丞丞举着大冰淇淋，蔡徐坤扶了扶墨镜。  
朱正廷深吸一口气：“黄明昊，这就是你说的……最流行的方式？”  
“当然，云霄飞车，鬼屋和摩天轮，时下年轻人恋爱圣地！”黄明昊亢奋的跳起来，舞动着刚发的气球。  
“是未成年的年轻人。”范丞丞补充了一句，似乎也不是很想把自己给圈进去。

“来都来了。”蔡徐坤拿了票，就拉着朱正廷的手去检票口排队。  
“来都来了。”范丞丞不肯示弱，也带着黄明昊追上去。

“那我们还是坐下吧。”蔡徐坤和范丞丞相视一笑，看着另外两人冲去坐云霄飞车的背影，默契的去远处找了一张椅子休息，仿佛两个有难言之隐的难兄难弟。

“昊昊选的地方还真不错。”蔡徐坤递给范丞丞一瓶水。“是的，今天天气不错，排队时间还行。”范丞丞接上话，两人就有一搭没一搭的聊着。

这两人原本就是生意场上认识的关系，范丞丞还在读书没有亲自参与生意；蔡徐坤对他校园的了解，仅仅局限在黄明昊的家庭作业，聊来聊去，还是聊到了黄明昊和朱正廷身上。

“扎斯汀啊？挺好的呀，多优秀的人。”范丞丞抬头，云霄飞车正好从他的头顶飞驰而过。“假以时日，他必定能成为你更好的伴侣，同路人或者战友。”蔡徐坤接着说。

“你这话说的，像结婚典礼上他爹应该说的。”范丞丞侧着头，让蔡徐坤注意到他的脖子上有两颗痣，还有……露出一点的红色痕迹。

年轻人真是厉害，闹了一晚上白天还能冲刺去玩云霄飞车。  
蔡徐坤心里先给范丞丞竖了个大拇指。

“还好我不是他爹，不然得追着你揍一顿。”蔡徐坤半开玩笑的接着说。  
“可是其他人都这么说……”范丞丞忽然压低了声音，示意蔡徐坤伸耳朵过来。

“说……正廷带着养子改嫁给继父。”他指了指自己：“我，就是那个养子的家属。”  
再指了指蔡徐坤，“你，就是那个便宜爹。”

“那你还等什么，还不快叫爹。”蔡徐坤先唤着范丞丞。  
八卦结束反被噎住的范丞丞硬生生的截住话头。

“我知道大家都在说什么……”蔡徐坤摇了摇手中半满的水平，“说什么的都有，还好你告诉我的不是最难听的版本。”  
“成年人……是真的会有更多的顾虑，如果不是正确的时间、地点、身份，就要用很多行动去补充。”  
范丞丞这样从小随心所欲的太子，还没有遇到过什么不是得心应手的事情，就连黄明昊，对他来说也是理所应当的人。于是他脱口而出：“明知道这么难，你还要去做吗？为什么不去选个更简单的，比如门当户对，直接明了的对象？”

蔡徐坤指了指自己的胸口：“因为这里热烈跳动的时候，它不看什么条件，只顺从本能的意义。”

忽然他又重复了一遍之前说的话：“昊昊选的地方真不错，我们接着去玩吧。”

C12  
“接下来，接下来我们去欢乐大转盘好不好？”黄明昊和朱正廷从跳楼机上下来，看着游乐地图。

“这个你们去，我和坤哥先去鬼屋排队。”范丞丞一看又是双脚离地的项目，赶紧拉着蔡徐坤跑了。

“啊，这个丞丞。”黄明昊埋怨了一声，但也没有多强求，拉着朱正廷走到另一边。  
“其实，这些项目都是你平时想玩，但是丞丞没能陪你去的？”朱正廷大胆的猜测到。

“是的。之前来过两次，都是坐旋转木马，小贝壳这些，漂流小船是极限了……他不在乎，我还心疼门票。”黄明昊鼓着嘴嘟囔着。

“我看你们上次骑马挺好的啊，让他带你一起也不错。”朱正廷说。

“可是总不能玩我想玩的，总要顺着他，这不公平。”黄明昊戳着手环，露出袖子遮掩下清晰的齿痕。

“那你们还可以发展一些共同爱好，这样相处起来才有滋味。”朱正廷想了想。

新发展的……共同爱好，那就是在床上翻来覆去那些事……黄明昊想着想着耳朵就红了起来。可是想到这两个大人连床上这些事还没有，莫名的觉得自己腰杆子硬了，还更高大了一截。

黄明昊狡猾的笑了笑：“你和坤哥呢？他做管理，你赛马，八竿子打不着，还进度……那么慢，你不觉得两个人无聊吗？”

“我的确是不会他那些东西，但我可以学，起码能知道我现在代表的是什么样的价值，别人问起来可以糊弄的过去。”朱正廷又想了想，“至于运动，是要有天赋的，这个就不能强求了。”  
“其他的……”朱正廷敲敲黄明昊的脑壳，“小孩子就不要瞎打听。”

“我不是小孩子了！”黄明昊觉得自己是大人了，明明白白的大人，不可以再叫他小孩。正好轮到他们乘坐了，黄明昊一头钻了进去，朱正廷笑着跟上。

进鬼屋前，四人汇合到了一起。这家鬼屋进场的时候要乘坐小火车，蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷坐到最后一排，范丞丞和黄明昊选择了第一排。这趟小火车还没坐满，前面空的几排，火车一开动，朱正廷就觉得心里毛毛的。

“为什么会没有坐满……这不符合国情啊。”  
他哀嚎着，挥拳打退了一个凑上来的吊死鬼。  
蔡徐坤放下了揽在朱正廷背后的手。

本来，嗯，在蔡徐坤的计划里，鬼屋应该是适合搂搂抱抱，顺便亲亲的绝佳机会。可是看着朱正廷一脚踹开了第三个半身人以后，他还是默默后退了。  
不小心碰到了朱正廷的背，他反手就是一巴掌。  
差点吐血。

出口看到后面前面那两个年轻人，搂搂抱抱的好不亲热，摸摸自己大概青紫的后背，徒然让蔡徐坤生出了“老了”的沧桑感。

准备上摩天轮的时候，朱正廷还在一个劲儿的道歉：“平时拍million拍习惯了，力气有点大……”  
“没事，回去贴个膏药就好。”蔡徐坤艰难的摇摇头。

“那我们现在就回去吧，早贴早好。”  
朱正廷把蔡徐坤的手还上自己的腰，吃吃笑到：“刚才我都知道。”

两个在校生坐到摩天轮里才收到了朱正廷的信息，告诉他们自己和蔡徐坤有事先回去，俩人好好玩，不管晚饭，但门禁时间前一定要回来。

“哇，我说催催有用吧？这风一扇，老房子就起火。”黄明昊把信息递给范丞丞看看。  
“那我也要回去，到达第一现场。”范丞丞放下手机，“顺便，借个火。”  
“你家床够硬，适合你跪着。”范丞丞意有所指的把手伸进了黄明昊的衣服。

两人堪堪踩着十点，准点开门。一进门就看见客厅大亮着，电视声音不大，朱正廷换的一件天蓝色睡衣，低着头，两手撑着，看样子是坐在蔡徐坤身上；蔡徐坤的脸被朱正廷宽大的衣服挡住了，看不清表情。

“这么厉害，在客厅里面吗？”黄明昊话还没说完，就被范丞丞捂住眼睛，说着未满十八岁严禁观看，就被按在蹲在玄关里。

“再用力点没关系……”  
“不疼的，我可以。”  
“哎呀哎呀慢一点，太快了受不了……”

黄明昊觉得这些对话太熟悉了，让他吐出这些话的双手掩盖着他的视觉，脑补自己的表情都快要疯了。他捅了捅范丞丞的肚子，问他看好了没有，两人还要蹲多久。

“你有车库进房的钥匙吗？”范丞丞终于开口了。  
“……你松开手我找找。”黄明昊蹲在玄关划拉着。  
“看来我们今晚还是不要从这里经过比较好。”范丞丞又竖起耳朵听了一会儿，和找到钥匙的黄明昊，直接从车库进了二楼房间，把这片空间再留给两人。

两个好宝宝并排站在镜子前刷牙的时候，黄明昊终于捕捉到了一个很关键的问题：  
“丞丞，你有没有觉得哪里奇怪？”  
“嗯？”  
“那些话，怎么好像都是坤哥在讲？不应该，呃，是正廷哥吗？”

“你话也挺多的，你是遗传的吗？”  
“信不信今晚我要你叫爸爸……”  
“来呀爸爸。”

楼下朱正廷擦了擦满手的活络油，给蔡徐坤穿好睡衣。

过程是痛苦的，结尾是愉快的。蔡徐坤感觉自己是一坨面疙瘩，被重新摊开了一道，松筋动骨完一身轻松。不仅治好了那一巴掌，还缓解了常年伏案的颈椎病和腰椎疼痛。

翻身过来的蔡徐坤，看着朱正廷附身在收拾东西，丝质的睡衣紧贴在身体的曲线上，晃得他心头痒痒。

他一把把朱正廷拉回自己怀里，一只手不客气的掐了下他的屁股。  
怀里人吃痛，想一巴掌打下去回击，又想起了自己可怕的力道，硬生生收了力，变成绵绵拳落到他肩上。

“好啦，不痛了又想吃一拳？”朱正廷轻轻锤了一下。  
“这一拳是情意绵绵拳，我吃。”蔡徐坤用掌心包裹住他的拳头，送到嘴边来亲吻他的关节。

味道并不好，药油还有些辣味，蔡徐坤明智的亲了一下就松开。  
朱正廷笑着捏了捏他的鼻子。

“早点睡吧，明天我一早会去马场，million准备比赛了。”朱正廷从蔡徐坤身上下来。  
“今天没坐成的摩天轮，改天陪你再去。”蔡徐坤亲亲他的指尖。  
“好呀。”朱正廷低头，回吻了蔡徐坤的嘴唇，“先要陪我走红毯。”

慈善晚宴的夜晚转眼就到了，范丞丞和黄明昊先进的会场，路过休息室的时候还特意和坤哥正廷哥打了招呼。

很快就有人通知他们进场了，两人左右进入了主办方派出的加长林肯。

“上一次我见到你穿的这么正式，还是在大哥介绍你的时候。”蔡徐坤眯起眼回忆。“那天还是深冬，你只穿着白衬衣，袖扣松松的扣在手腕上。我当时就想拉住你的手，问问你冷不冷。”

朱正廷的手反握了回来，温热而细滑。  
“我现在，真的不冷了。”

走上红毯，咔嚓咔嚓的快门声震动起来，记者们的问题涌了上来，主办方筛选过的问题，朱正廷回答得体自然，蔡徐坤一旁补充，镜头里自然出现了一副完美画面。

一声尖利的提问刺破了画面的美好。

“请问蔡先生，集团又要重新开放赌场是个什么打算？朱先生是否在其中作为幌子为集团的逾矩行为转移视线？”

“对于提纲外的问题，无可奉告。”主持人生硬的结束了采访，但是蔡徐坤和朱正廷错愕的表情还是被摄影记者抓拍了下来。

一场暴风雨，正在到来。

C13  
蔡徐坤是在第二天进会议室的时候才知道记者提问是什么意思。  
更蹊跷的是，他知道消息的时间比记者还晚。  
王琳凯没有给他任何消息，意味着他丧失了处置的先机。

出席会议的除了几位常务董事，还多了几位蓝眼睛黄头发的外国人和年轻人，等人一到齐，新面孔介绍了自己的身份，中年人是律师，年轻人还能一位能说中文的，竟是大哥真正的儿子，帮会实打实的太子。

会议第一项议程，就就宣布了大哥的一份声明：他在美国期间，所持股份由太子掌管。随后律师还宣读了这份声明的公证书，证明其真实性及合法性。

“这怎么可能？和原来由朱正廷全权处置的意思是矛盾的。”西边堂主先叫了出来，他为人虽老派，可最是忠心，这天上掉下来的太子还没验过真伪，谁知道字里行间是不是大哥的真实意思。

朱正廷今天有比赛，股东大会势必会缺席，重大消息偏偏挑在这一天公布，不会是简单的巧合。

“这位伯伯，不用激动。原来给朱先生的授权是在联系不上的前提下，现在父亲一切安好，与母亲安度晚年，于是就有了在美国的前提的授权，并不矛盾。”  
太子这会儿带点洋味的中文，听上去有时让人不太舒服。

“宣读完以后，我们开会。会议的主要议题，想必昨天大家关注娱乐新闻的，都知道了。”太子从他座位站起身来。

“我反对。”还没等太子说完，蔡徐坤举手表态。将公司洗白上岸，是他一贯的方针。好不容易关停的地下赌场，不能因为美国分公司的成立而打开缺口——一旦撕开了裂痕，国内进出口贸易都会成为洗黑钱的庇护。

太子一步一步往大哥的位子上走。自从大哥卸任主席后，这个位置一直空着以示尊敬。太子现在一屁股坐下去，大家多少都有些惊讶。

其实以他身份来坐未尝不可，但应该是个有能力有历练的继承人，而不是个空有血统的二世祖。

“二叔，您先别急，我们先举行第二项议程。”太子含笑，环顾四周：“罢免蔡徐坤执行董事长一职。”  
“现在表决。”

众人皆是一惊，蔡徐坤代大哥管理集团多年，能力有目共睹，盈利肉眼可见，帮会的老人们真的是在家躺着挣钱，从来没有想过要去动蔡徐坤的位置。  
但是太子提出的要求似乎非常有把握，话音刚落，除了他自己，就有东边堂主跟着举起了手。

“这是大哥的意思吗？”西边堂主颤声问到。  
太子扼首：“这么大份家业，原来是暂时放在外人手里管，现在该给自己人了。”

“大哥真是这样想的？”西边堂主一时无法求证，一时迟疑的举起了手。

就这样，大哥部分、美国部分、东西堂主部分加起来足以压倒蔡徐坤及其他大股东部分，其他人是否表态已经无关紧要。蔡徐坤痛快的从椅子上站起来。

“我只是很奇怪。大哥如果不需要我了，只要帮会里铲下我的牌子，除了我的名就好，没有我这个二哥，集团里也不会再听我指示，一切都简单。”蔡徐坤扬着头说。

“不是要文明民主吗？这才举手表决。”太子讪讪的笑到。

“要是开了堂会，你根本过不了大嫂那一关吧。”蔡徐坤如鹰般的眼神聚集在太子脸上，太子狼狈的躲闪。“大哥不在，帮会凡事要和大嫂商量。这条规矩，是不是你昨天晚上回国才知道的？你不知道该怎么说服朱正廷同意你开赌场的要求，国内大哥承认的大嫂并不是你母亲，大哥只给了你股权声明——姑且那份声明是真的，于是你干脆把消息漏给记者？以及，王琳凯呢？”

“二叔，别，别着急。王琳凯在酒店休息，好吃好喝，就是没手机而已，下午就送出去，您别生气。”太子擦擦额头上的汗。“现在，现在二叔先、先到下面坐下，我们继续开会，您可以旁听。”

太子清清嗓子：“接下来我们进行今天的主要议程，关于在美国开设分公司，及其章程，法人代表，注册资金，业务范围……以下逐项进行。”

前面几个内容进行的很顺利，大家都对大哥要在美国开公司的事心知肚明，举手表决后就是走个过场。终于在讨论到“业务范围”时，场面变得诡异的冷静。

地下赌场一直是个暴利的产业，更是huang和du的源头，丧失财产的人没有理智，而翻盘的欲望更让人疯狂。

蔡徐坤推动了很久的赌场转型，前不久才刚刚结束，现在只因为美国坐正经生意赚的少，又要开特例，委实说不过去。

“大哥，大哥真的这样同意？”西边堂主有些坐不住了，他从一开始就有些怀疑这位太子带来的口谕。

“堂主也有疑惑，不如我们请大哥亲口布置。现在科技那么发达，有视频电话。”蔡徐坤看了看手表，“大哥那边还不晚，赶紧打个电话吧。来，我这里有大哥的微信，投影到墙上，大家一起听令。”

“这种小事，怎么好意思麻烦二叔。这么晚了，自然是家里人打。”太子按住了蔡徐坤的手机，把自己的设置好，就开始拨打。

墙上显示出手机屏幕清晰的形象，大哥微信头像竟然是带着金牌的million，million呆萌的样子突然放大，带着一股神奇的喜感。

响了许久，微信自动挂断了语音通话，太子带着歉意说：“不好意思，父亲可能已经休息了。我带来的就是父亲的意思，还请各位叔伯多支持。”说完还装模作样的抱了抱拳。

“现在，开始划定美国分公司的业务范围……”太子又要开始，蔡徐坤仍旧站着。

“等一下。”他比了个手势，“既然大哥联系不上，我以在座个人最大股东身份，要求现在进入72小时朱正廷代理倒计时。在此期间，集团停止一切重大事项讨论。”

“太子刚不远万里的回国，先休息几天，四处看看祖国大好河山吧。”蔡徐坤打开门，通知门外侯着的秘书，“散会。”

太子着急的和外国律师叽里咕噜的说了一大通，竟然发现自己的没法绕过这72小时，只有在联系到父亲以后，才能自动终止。

而为了他有钱开赌场的计划，他花言巧语的让父亲陪母亲去海上小岛去看星星，那个荒无人烟的小岛别说普通移动网络，海事卫星电话也不一定能次次打通。

“砰”的一声，太子砸了下桌子，抓起东堂堂主的领口：“这件事情为什么没有提前告诉我？”  
“这么大事，当时……当时上了新闻的，我以为您，您知道。而且，而且我以为——以为声明是新的自动取代旧的，就……就没当回事。”东堂堂主瑟瑟发抖的讲。  
“蠢货！只有遗嘱才是新的取代旧的！我父亲还好的很！”太子赤红着双眼似乎要揍人，可最终也只是无奈的放下了拳头。

蔡徐坤转着汽车钥匙下了楼，他现在被解除职务，自然是无事一身轻。想了想，就给黄明昊打电话，把刚发生的事简要说了一遍，让他今晚不要回大宅里。  
“昊昊，今晚你那便宜哥哥是肯定要进门的，别去找那个气。”蔡徐坤叮嘱他。  
“哼，别忘了我是什么身份进大宅的，他该叫正廷哥一声二妈，叫我一声小妈！”黄明昊有些蹦跶，旁边马上有人缠上来：“小妈，小妈看看我。”

蔡徐坤笑了出来，若是黄明昊回去，还真不知道是谁给谁脸色看，但是他还是再三强调黄明昊不要回去添乱，这几天把自个儿打包寄存在范丞丞那里就好。

安顿好了黄明昊，蔡徐坤一脚油门，往跑马地开去。时间正好，还可以赶得上million的比赛。

打开了帮会包下的套间，蔡徐坤撑着栏杆看着准备出赛的朱正廷，以及million。

他目不转睛的看着他，看着他驾驭million势如破竹的夺得第一，再轻轻的鼓掌。

掌心温热，像是怀抱一颗种子。  
蔡徐坤不知该如何解读这份感情，它似乎起源于一个美丽的见面，然后隐秘的种子藏在石头缝里，强硬得顶出了自己的空间，疯狂的恣意生长。

“怎么今天有空来看我，不是要开董事会吗？”朱正廷下了场，便来到包厢。

而这颗种子抽出枝叶，从最初的要为他遮阴避月，变成枝条，到如今要将他捆绑。

蔡徐坤说着：“我没工作了，自然是有空来看你。”伸出手，自是却把人绞在怀抱里。

“这么一个‘不自量力’的我，以后还能见到你吗？”蔡徐坤问到。  
“可以的。”朱正廷用手指点着他的胸膛，“马场正好缺弼马温，我觉得你挺合适的。”  
“我想应聘这份工作。”蔡徐坤笑了起来。

“好吧，不闹了，说说怎么回事？王琳凯突然给我发了好多信息，语序颠三倒四的。”朱正廷和蔡徐坤坐下，接下来的比赛已无暇顾及。

蔡徐坤把事情说了一遍，朱正廷听完，沉吟了一会儿：“东西堂主蹦跶的厉害，手里已经没有什么底牌；南北堂主都不说话，要不就是已经被太子收买，要不就是还在摇摆你还有机会翻盘，你可以多去接触一下。至于大哥，我希望他安全就好，真到了要我代理那一刻，我肯定会全力支持你。这七十二小时，现在不足七十个小时了，你还可以做很多事。”

“可我只想做一件事，去马场放马，洗马，饮马，喂马……”蔡徐坤抓住了朱正廷垂在手边的手。

“那就跟我回去吧。”朱正廷反手抓住他的手腕，起身带他。

枝条缠了上来，朱正廷抓过鞭子和鬃毛的手指，带着硬皮和倒刺，像隐形的镣铐，蔡徐坤还是任由他抓着。

也许这七十二小时内，他该去拜会南北堂主，请求他们的支持，构筑同盟；或者接近太子，了解他真正的意图是一定要开场子或者其他的方式挣钱也可。然而蔡徐坤现在都不想去，哪怕会真正的一无所有，可蔡徐坤现在真的，真的只想和朱正廷去看看million。

就算错，我也想承担。

C14  
朱正廷把他带到了场地外的运马匹的停车场，那里停着数辆巨大的集装箱卡车。  
趁着工人们推着million进车，朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤藏进了集装箱的一个暗角内。

“咚”的一声，厢门发出沉重的落锁声，夕阳下的一抹金黄从铁窗外斜斜的照了进来。

“这是我熟悉最期待的旅行，和马儿一起，坐在摇摇晃晃的集装箱里，奔赴下一个比赛场地。”朱正廷的声音在空旷的车厢里，超然于汽车引擎的轰鸣。

朱正廷似乎是想起了什么，抬起头重重的喘了口气，走过去拍了拍million的背。蔡徐坤目不转睛地看着他。

“现在，现在我们是要去哪里？”朱正廷歪着头，弯起嘴角轻轻一笑，碎发闪在金光里，透出不真切的华彩。

行路不知何方，我陪你下一站。

蔡徐坤吻着靠在车厢上的朱正廷，一点一点的，不疾不徐的，从眼角开始，再顺着夕阳的光线，扫过他的脸颊和嘴角，舔着他光滑的下颚线，汇聚在耳垂的一个点。  
亲着吻着，蔡徐坤却一直没有抱着，两手垂在身旁，似乎只愿意用唇去接近他。

“坤……抱抱我。给你的手……抱抱我。”  
不知不觉的，朱正廷连叫法都改变了，去掉一个字，命运间联系同样近了一些。

“我可以吗？我不敢……”蔡徐坤保持着亲吻在锁骨上停驻，两手紧紧的捏成拳。“如果现在我抓住了你，就不是简单的抱住你。”

大幕落下之前，你先给我审判。

朱正廷先去掰开了他捏紧的手指，把他捏得通红的指尖吸进嘴里，然后放进了一个粘稠的罐子里。

“马油……在这里，不要让我……太疼。”

风声和汽车喇叭声呼啸而过，million抬起头来会想着自己欢快的自由奔跑，它身旁的草垛上，它的主人们，也同样热烈的爱着。

“好了，够了，可以进来了。”朱正廷忍不住催促着，他被蔡徐坤摆成了跪立的姿势，只脱下裤子留下了要用的部分，穴口用充足的马油开拓过，滋润出滑腻的光泽。可全身还是那套贴身完好的冠军服。

“别急，给我看看，好好穿着这套衣服的你。”  
蔡徐坤爱抚他，亲吻他，他有十足的耐心。

整齐的肩线，纹丝不动的扣子，掐腰的后摆，及膝的马靴，仿佛整整领口，又可以走上万人欢呼的领奖台。

可现在朱正廷只需要蔡徐坤的一人仰慕。  
他转过头，如丝的媚眼勾着蔡徐坤与他接吻。蔡徐坤同样衣冠整齐，只有露出的欲望显然的翘着，他反手握着蔡徐坤的欲望，试图往身子里送。

夕阳突然消失，货车进入了海底隧道，晚高峰时期车辆拥堵。下班的人们沉默的排队，车辆沉默的前进，蔡徐坤吻着朱正廷的唇，在他的指引下，沉默的进入了他。

从未有过的贯入，一瞬间让朱正廷捏紧了手里的稻草，小小声的“唔”了一声，还是忍着没有唤出来。

蔡徐坤听见了，伸出手去抚摸朱正廷的前端，转移他对疼痛的注意力。

朱正廷咬着嘴唇，他露出了一种痛苦又沉迷的神色，鼻梁上冒出了细细的汗。

蔡徐坤低沉的喘息，绕着朱正廷偶尔迸出的声音，间或million打的响鼻，在这么一个近乎与世隔绝的盒子里，尘世的杂音都变得遥远，他们相爱只有他们知道，只有million目睹了他们纠缠。

目睹了，爱是一种本能的欲望。

车开出了隧道，天光却没有再亮。夕阳沉入，深灰的夜铺满大地。

前面的司机忽然开了广播，讲到今日的马赛。主持人念着“冠军million今日依然连霸冠军，看来它的骑手朱正廷的确训教有方……”

蔡徐坤低笑着，伏在他耳边说：“骑……朱正廷……”  
第三者的评论从蔡徐坤的嘴里说出，让朱正廷觉得莫名的羞耻。

“没……没有……”他小小声的反驳着。

蔡徐坤此时却大声唤着million，加快了身体的运动，朱正廷呜咽地射出来，蔡徐坤身子一沉，拔出来射在外面。从未闻过的味道，让million转过来低头，好奇的看着他们俩。

“不要让million看到，他是刚成年的小孩。”朱正廷想把脸埋进草垛里。  
“million是刚成年，可快要当爸爸了，比你我速度都快。”蔡徐坤夸奖million，伸手拍拍它的头。

million记得这个人，是主人说了要给他当小弟的老二，可是主人身上为什么沾满了他的味道？million不开心，million要帮主人舔干净。

马儿宽大的舌头一下舔在了朱正廷露出的臀部，羞耻感简直要让朱正廷炸成烟花。他赶紧穿好裤子推开了million的头，还不忘恶狠狠的瞪了一眼罪魁祸首。

“我说过，终究让他习惯的。”蔡徐坤履行着自己的诺言，把朱正廷拉起来，压在壁上，解他的衣服。

“别急……别急，就快到马场了。”朱正廷按住他的手，改为抚摸自己的脖子。“我们，还有三天两夜。”

这三天两夜，意味着纠缠，汗水与不甘。

朱正廷感觉自己身体里就没有离开过东西，被蔡徐坤插着，被跳蛋塞着，就怪自己挑衅他：“不射满就别拔出来。”

当时刚从货车里出来，朱正廷先回房间要洗澡，赛事和情事，让他肾上腺激素飙升，存了两身汗实在无法忍耐。

蔡徐坤下去则说着我先去那边说两句话，叫朱正廷先回房间等他。

没一会儿蔡徐坤就回来了，朱正廷还在解开马靴的带子，蔡徐坤急忙说我来我来。

“上次你让我脱鞋，我就想着……要是还有机会，我还要看你大腿。”蔡徐坤说着，又解开了他刚帮朱正廷提上的裤子。

“腿……腿不好看……”朱正廷急忙盖住，方才在车厢里没有灯光，朱正廷还不觉得难为情，现在灯光漫漫，忽然变得不好意思了起来。

“怎么会，你有那么长，那么直的一双腿。”蔡徐坤忘情的抚摸着，“刚才是因为没有床，怕弄脏你不舍的脱那么多，现在在房间里，你休想给我穿裤子。”说完，刺啦的扯下了布料。

“不要……腿上很多伤的，不光滑，颜色也七七八八……”朱正廷拼命捂住自己的伤疤。

“是……骑马的时候摔的吗？”蔡徐坤掰开他的手。

朱正廷点点头：“小时候训马，我还没有马的一半高，就整天在马上爬上爬下的。有些马儿烈，不让我骑，我还不服气，一定要训它老实，自然就经常从马背上摔下来。腿上，胳膊上都挺多伤。有些好了看不出。有些……就留了疤。”

说完，这些成年旧伤又热了起来，蔡徐坤伸手抚摸着，让朱正廷的心也热了起来。

“以后，以后你再骑我这匹马，不会再让你受伤。”蔡徐坤亲吻他手肘上的伤，“因为你不必驯服我，我本已臣服与你。”

“来，过来，骑在我身上。”

说完，朱正廷真的跨了过去，向他每次上马那样，然后抓着的马鞍变成了蔡徐坤的手，抓着他十指相扣，稳稳的压了下去。

还做完没多久的身体放松而温润，朱正廷跪在沙发上，尝试了一下，就沉了下去。蔡徐坤的手，支撑着他。

他终于不再当作一个神，他可以跳下去，变成一个普通人，真切的拥有了一个怀抱。

当然，他也会是一个为自己任性的爱赎罪的神，在浴室里他如同被钉在十字架上的圣物，两手被抓在一起拧成一团，双脚扣在蔡徐坤的腰上，接着被射入蔡徐坤的银色子弹。

“不射满就别……别拔出来。”他咬着蔡徐坤的后背。  
“如你所愿。”

后来朱正廷才明白蔡徐坤刚开始去吩咐了什么，大概是餐盘都送到门口，以及，多做流质。

可他还是要他喂，伸出自己的手指：“看，手指脱皮了。”  
“那我帮你吹吹。”

一碗粥吃着吃着，就又成了舔舐的情趣。粥从口角流下，或者滴在身上，都成了容许更进一步的暗示。

朱正廷拉开窗帘，看着太阳升起的时候，问今天是星期几。  
不记得几番荒唐，也不知今夕何夕。

“今天我们得出门了，太子在72小时间内，还要召开股东大会。”蔡徐坤吻着他的后颈，从朱正廷里身体里抽出自己，不知是什么混合而成的体液，蜿蜒的留在掐出红痕的臀瓣上。

“大哥回来了。”

C15  
朱正廷步入通往顶层的会议室时，从来没有这样明确过自己的重要性。  
上一次大哥带他进来的时候，他并不知晓数字背后的意义。

现在他明白了。  
朱正廷深吸一口气，正要推开门，王琳凯叫他过去。

朱正廷先去了旁边的一个房间，他见到了已经到达的大哥。  
“大哥，你回来了？身体还好吗？”朱正廷先问好。

“我没事，就是有些累，赶着72小时坐飞机回来。”大哥揉了揉眉，朱正廷知趣的过去给他按摩头顶。  
“大哥……还是不放心我……”朱正廷轻轻的说。

“我怎么不放心你，若是不放心，当时会放过你，不签代持协议？”大哥闭着眼笑笑，“我是不放心我儿子，错过了成长期，实在是很难与叛逆期的孩子沟通。”

“还有，到时候你投票的时候，听从你的真实想法，不要顾及其他。记得吗？”大哥拍拍朱正廷的手。

“我明白了。”

时间已到，朱正廷推开门时，众人陆续按照股份权重依次坐下，蔡徐坤的对面正好是太子，一身白西装里抖出的纨绔劲儿，掉着大黑眼圈，看来这三天没少过得醉生梦死。

坐定后，大哥推开大门，缓缓登场。  
大家起立欢迎大哥坐上主位，大哥毫不客气，坐下便说：“我才出去了几天，这里怎么就变了。”他环顾四周，“我旁边的人呢？”

“大哥，我在这儿。”蔡徐坤举手。  
大哥又看了一会儿，也不多说，仿佛喃喃自语般又说得大家都能听到：“他不是执行董事长，还是二哥。”于是他转头看了看自己儿子，意味深长的笑了笑。

旁边秘书站了起来，宣读今天的会议议程。朱正廷转着转椅，想找个自己适合的依靠角度。腰还有些疼，可他习惯性的要坐着端正。

“这次会议的主要内容，决定美国分公司的经营范围：一是国内轻工用品的进口贸易；二是美国玻璃制品的出口贸易；三是……”  
这些大家都没有什么异议，会议室里气氛轻松，

终于从秘书嘴里说出：“最后是，开发博彩业务……”会议室里突然静得能听到落下的一根针。

“现在开始举手。”秘书说完，惴惴不安的看了一眼大哥。

“我同意。”  
“我也同意。”  
“我——也同意。”

一连脱口而出的三个同意，带着最后那点迟疑，可以肯定就是太子，东边堂主和西边堂主。

西边堂主看了一眼大哥，虽然他还想着要听大哥的，但这时候已经和太子是拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱  
，他已经上了贼船，身不由己，眼神里全是焦虑。

三人的股份达到了28%，只要大哥和一名堂主同意，赞成率就可以通过50%，不用再在乎其他人的意见。

但是这该关闭的大门不应该再被打开，蔡徐坤投出他的意见：“我反对。”  
朱正廷捏了捏拳头，同样应声说着，“我反对。”  
无关情爱，不劳而获本就不该是允许的世间价值。

此时蔡徐坤和朱正廷的持股比例达到了25%，他们同样热切的希望着更多股份的支持。  
“不一定要达到50%，只要比他们28%多，促使他们无效就可以。”蔡徐坤低声告诉朱正廷规则。

“我弃权。”  
大哥缓缓的吐出一句话，却像是平地惊雷。

在场的人脸色变化莫测，一是因为大哥并没有无条件的支持自己的骨肉，摆出了一副“大家决定我不参与的态度”，甚至暗示着“1个弃权＝0.5个反对”，令人琢磨；二是因为大嫂竟然没有和大哥做出同样表态，反而坐实传言，他的意见竟然和二哥相同。

一直没说话的南北堂主，也给出了两个截然不同的态度，一人赞成一人反对。

“现在，在坐的人都已经表态了，40%对37%，虽然只是多3%，多一点，也是多啊……”太子洋洋得意的站起来，准备宣布结果。

大哥皱皱眉，这还是个沉不住气的小孩儿。

“今天开会，怎么没通知我？”大门突然被打开了，秘书手足无措，不敢硬拦下身份尊贵的范家太子爷。

“范先生……范先生……这是，内部会议，您不用……”秘书试图解释。  
太子转过头来，突然神情大变，仿佛见到鬼一样拍着桌子跳起来：“不管是谁，不要放无关紧要的人进来。保安！保安！”

“哦，我可不是不关紧要的人。”范丞丞慢吞吞的拿出自己的股权登记书，“前段时间你们股票大跌，我随便买买，就买了2%。”他把登记书塞到秘书手里，“我可以发表意见了吗？”

“大家好，初次见面。我是范丞丞，那个，范氏集团的，范丞丞。”范丞丞故意带着逼格的自我介绍，朱正廷硬生生的憋住笑。

“你想说什么，说了快滚。”  
太子撑着胳膊，不耐烦的说着。

“不可以没礼貌。”大哥训斥了一声，太子悻悻坐下。  
“谢谢大哥。”作为晚辈，范丞丞还是很尊敬前辈的。

“你们讨论啥来着？秘书，告诉我一下。”范丞丞掏着耳朵，一副漫不经心的样子。

“讨论到美国分公司的业务范围，是否开设博彩业……目前是40%赞成，37%反对，15%弃权。”秘书紧张的咽了一下口水，“下面，请范先生表态。”

“我啊，我反对。”范丞丞的意见没有丝毫拖泥带水。  
“这样，哈哈哈，还是少了1%。哈哈哈哈，蔡徐坤，范丞丞就是你请来的救星吗？”太子张狂的笑了出来，大哥皱了皱眉，事情并没有向他想象的方向发展。

“哦，不是少了1%，是多出7%吧。”范丞丞从口袋里又掏出一张纸，在太子面前抖了抖。

“这，这怎么在你手上？”太子跳起来，试图抓住范丞丞手上的纸。

“太子，来喝茶，别气，别气。”一位“秘书”扑通的给他放下一杯茶。太子一抬眼，却看见黄明昊对他挤眉弄眼。

“你们俩，你们俩联合起来玩我？”太子拿起装了热茶的杯子砸过去，被黄明昊灵巧的躲开了。

混乱中，那张纸已经传到了大哥手里。没错，正是太子4%的股权登记书，前面有大哥亲笔签下的颁发证明，但在备注栏里注明了已经被质押，解押后归属权属于范丞丞。

“你怎么要拿股权去质押？你回来就这么缺钱？”大哥一发问，大家又安静了下来。

“我……我……”太子辞穷，紧张的直冒汗。

“大哥，恕我和昊昊没有提前告知您。我们只是在这几天请太子出来游玩，晚上就设了私局与他开赌，赌光了现金赌有价证券，就，很容易的得到了这张凭证。”范丞丞向大哥致歉。

“在你眼里可以轻易抵押出去的东西，却是大哥一辈子奋斗的心血。”范丞丞直视太子的眼睛，“你热衷开赌场，真的不知道，它是能吞噬一切的黑洞吗？”

太子颓然坐了下去，这4%他原来想瞒着众人，等赌场开了再做解释，可没想到这么快就在众目睽睽之下揭露了真相。

大哥还是无奈的揉揉眉头：“你们解除了蔡徐坤的职务，就没有一个人懂得管理了吗？没有在会前取得应到股权数三分之一相同意见的，不得召开股东大会讨论动议。儿子，这你都不明白，还怎么管理这么大的集团，董事会不得给你折腾死。”

“你还是回美国陪我和妈妈，共享天伦之乐吧。”大哥深深的看了他一眼。

“关于在美国开设博彩业务的决议，以43%反对，36%赞成，15%弃权的表决结果予以否决。现在，开始表决蔡徐坤担任集团执行董事长一职的议题，请蔡先生先回避。”

蔡徐坤走出房间后，秘书说着：“下面开始举手。”

“我同意。”大哥先举手，朱正廷也立刻举起了手，四方堂主也争着表忠心，范丞丞要举不举的，被朱正廷隔着桌子揣了一脚后，乖乖的举起了手。

“全部通过。”秘书说完，开门迎接归来的英雄，大家鼓起掌来，就连太子也不得不拍了拍手。

晚上，大哥难得回来，自然是要举行晚宴，不知不觉的，这主桌竟然满满的凑足了十个位。

其他人不知道白天在公司顶层的一番激战，只当太子认祖归宗，范丞丞上门贵客，大哥事业如日中天。

酒过三巡，太子却托辞说母亲思念，今晚就走，言下之意也是请父亲快回去。

“还有，父亲，听说二叔给你带了绿帽子，下人说朱正廷和二叔关在房里待了三天两夜没出门，今早朱正廷是带着蔡徐坤一前一后进集团大门。还有……他刚才洗手，袖扣下面，吻痕可深。”

“我从赌场门口捡了蔡徐坤，他父亲刚因为赌钱输了从他面前跳楼，母亲赌给了别人，他无家可归。我供他读到博士，然后他到我这里卖命，兢兢业业，帮我把一个地下黑帮做成了上市企业。”

“我从马场捡了朱正廷，他因为仇家砸场子，只身骑着million逃到我这里，我只给了他一个尴尬的身份。然后他成了我们集团的金字招牌，整个集团最耀眼的钻石。”

“别说自己年纪小，黄明昊，小不了你几岁，机灵劲儿，可是一股脑儿的往外冒。”

“可你？”大哥转了转手中的戒指，还是刚和红颜买的，心底一软，口气放软了下来。“我不要求你做什么劳心劳力的大事，好好在父母跟前尽孝，就够了。实在觉得无聊，开个酒吧饭馆玩玩。开公司多麻烦啊。好不好？”

“可是这顶绿帽子，父亲咽的下这口气？”太子不甘，继续挑拨着。

“成大事者，不拘小节。在找到你母亲之前，我找过的又不止他们。”大哥指指朱正廷，再指指黄明昊。“大丈夫能屈能伸。我不点明，蔡徐坤心甘情愿，死心塌地的给大嫂做事，最终受益的人，还是我。”

“父亲……姜还是老的辣。”太子仔细思索，父亲这个做法确实高明。即稳住了蔡徐坤，用朱正廷给他吊个念想，他们两个人为了要报大哥恩情，或者说有愧于大哥，更会加倍努力的干活。

“时候不早了，你该去赶飞机就出发吧，早点回去，别把你妈扔下一个人。”大哥看着太子还是一脸得意，不忍心去揭穿智商差距，挥挥手让他退下。“我在这边再待几天，处理完一些事情就过去。”

大哥回到大宅，看见黄明昊正在和王琳凯范丞丞一起打游戏，大呼小叫好不热闹；朱正廷正在厨房煲汤，蔡徐坤在旁边洗碗，哗啦啦的水声掩盖了交谈。

恍惚觉得这热闹的场景仿如隔世，大哥再次思考把红颜知己接回来的可能性，以及如何让太子放下敌意，明白集团并不属于他一个人。大哥这么挑明蔡徐坤和朱正廷二人，便也是警告太子，少再去打他们主意，父亲的事情不要儿子出头，乖乖的当二世祖足矣。

大哥还是打从心底喜欢这么热闹的大宅子。  
能把红颜知己带回来看一看，兴许能唤起她对重回故土的渴望。

“大哥，来喝点阿胶。”朱正廷敲门，给大哥送进一碗。“要不您从这边带个厨子，至少不会做出甜的麻婆豆腐。”

“等million当爸爸以后，记得给我看看小马驹。”大哥目光有点惆怅。  
“大哥想抱孙子了？”朱正廷打趣到。

“人还是不能太闲。前段时间没事做，我就爱盯着别人孙子，差点被警察抓走。”大哥心态就像个爷爷。  
朱正廷笑着给他收碗：“那让我们太子努力一下吧。反正……”

“反正？反正黄明昊是指望不上了。”大哥示意朱正廷给他按按脖子。  
“对，没想到你给他换了个好学校，遇到了范丞丞。”朱正廷开始拍背，“两人年纪虽小，可还挺像那么回事。”

“反正，你也指望不上对不对？”大哥看着他。

“大哥，我和……我和二哥……让您失望了。”朱正廷端着盘子，就要跪下，手指紧紧的捏住了盘子。

“行了行了，年轻人想什么老人家是管不着。难不成，你们还想着卷走我的钱，骑着million私奔啊？那样我才是亏大了。”大哥郁闷的挥挥手，作势赶朱正廷出去，“你们小声点，别打扰我和我老婆视频电话。”

朱正廷依然跪了下来：“谢谢……谢谢大哥，能让我们相遇，成全我们。”

大哥伸手放在朱正廷的头顶，轻轻地抚摸着。良久，大哥才出声。

“喜欢了，就要不顾一切的抓住。千万，千万不要和我当年一样。”

C16  
下楼的时候，朱正廷差不多是一步一步蹭下来了，他动作是有些迟缓，可他的思绪在万马奔腾，奔向蔡徐坤的所在地。

“怎么，上楼一趟，和丢了魂似的？”方才蔡徐坤才收拾了三个崽子去洗澡，二楼吵吵闹闹，一楼刚恢复宁静。居家服的袖子卷到了手肘上，头发随意的翻到了一边，带着一份狂野和恣意的性感。

那手臂拥过他，那头发缠过他的发。

对，就是要奔向这里。

朱正廷放下了盘子，突然就跑过去跳起来，夹住蔡徐坤的腰身，忘情的亲吻着他的嘴唇，揉着他的脑袋。

蔡徐坤跌跌撞撞的往后倒，好不容易才靠住灶台稳住身子。朱正廷已经开始伸手去脱他衣服。

“想要了？这回你不怕……不怕被人看见？”  
朱正廷用下面蹭着蔡徐坤：“不怕，在你第一次吻我的地方。”

蔡徐坤揉了揉朱正廷翘起来的头发：“我还担心别人看了我的宝贝，million已经是极限了。上楼去吧。”  
“上我那里，还是你那里？”朱正廷真的好像忍不住了，开始把手往下面探。

“去我那里，然后让小孩子们听听，什么是成年人的‘叫床’。”

其实蔡徐坤长期客居的房间与黄明昊的房间隔了小客厅，理论上是不会有声音从房间里漏出去的。但是经过蔡徐坤的一番暗示，朱正廷就会认为，稍微大声一点对面就听得到。

“唔……坤，你慢一点。”朱正廷咬着袖子捂住嘴，还穿着他爱穿的那件黑色丝绸睡睡袍，织料在身下曲成了一条河，河床上撒落着嫣红的花瓣，是蔡徐坤落下杂乱的吻痕。

蔡徐坤执着的掰开他的大腿，揉搓着他夹着马肚留下的粗浅的印痕，再用指甲压出一道红线。  
可是他快抓不住浑身是汗的朱正廷，像是从水里跃出的人鱼，摇晃着尾巴，引着他去更深的地方。

“很深的，坤，慢一点，进深一点。”朱正廷搂着蔡徐坤，用身体圈住他，比近一点更进一点。  
他身下滩出了水，拽着蔡徐坤往里跳。黑色的睡衣反衬着手臂，是捆住蔡徐坤的绳。

可这缠绕，蔡徐坤并不惧，甚至要他变成喜欢的样子。让身上让朱正廷不要脱光，穿着睡衣，来一点若隐若现的含蓄美。最好脚上还穿着袜子，摇摇欲坠之时，是莲枝上摇摆的荷叶。  
但是下身一定要是坦诚的，光的，他觉得这是对对他的诚恳，他会在大腿间低下头，用双唇奉上他的臣服。

“坤，带着我，射给我，我，我要到了。”朱正廷的欲望含在蔡徐坤的口中，整个人如同失去了重心，双腿竟然还夹着蔡徐坤的头颅，仿佛整个人就架在了蔡徐坤肩上。

“怎么舍得留你一人。”蔡徐坤松口，复又深入自己的欲望，手指在他胸前挑他，弄他，嘴上给湿漉漉的人再滴上粘稠的液。

“唔……坤……坤……”放弃了，朱正廷终于放弃了捂住自己的嘴，反手抓住枕头，颤抖着释放了出来，声音失去主宰。可蔡徐坤又何其贪心，他甚至宁愿一时抽出，只为了和枕头争夺那双抚摸过他的手。

朱正廷的手被强迫放在蔡徐坤腰后，若是使劲抓住，就变成了自己要蔡徐坤插进来。可这样没有什么不好，朱正廷强按蔡徐坤和自己接近，按着一头性欲正浓的男人蹂躏自己。

长长的低吟被强烈的冲撞截断，再也没有什么叫床声，只有低哑反复的呻吟和肉体的拍打声。蔡徐坤想换个姿势，朱正廷不让他走，扶着蔡徐坤的后腰起了身。

朱正廷甬道里湿滑湿滑的，过大的动作好像就吃不住，蔡徐坤越往里送越觉得深处更软，便在朱正廷起身一刻，往上一挺，滑出边缘的柱体强塞了回去，顶住朱正廷自己射了出来，还把他身体里暖的一塌糊涂。

得了主动权的人却不爱动，手掌里揉着蔡徐坤的胸肌，低下头过来接吻。可惜巧舌如簧也不能据为己有，两人的身体停了下来，射完后的暖还熨帖着彼此，朱正廷就含着蔡徐坤那活儿，半贴在蔡徐坤身上，蜷起来休息。

喘了口气，朱正廷发现自己的嗓子火烧火燎的，就提溜着大眼睛望着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤也厉害，瞬间明白了他的意思，伸手拿过床头的杯子，含了一口，指着自己的嘴巴，让朱正廷自己来喝。

朱正廷想要喝水，又舍不得蔡徐坤那儿掉出来，他便蛮横的抓起蔡徐坤的肩膀，把他拉起来喂水，喝水的时候，还提了提他的臀，生怕他含着的宝贝掉出来。

静静的喝完一口水，朱正廷不老实的扭动，含着的那物又缓缓的涨了起来。  
“不要扭了，又会硬的。”蔡徐坤拦住了朱正廷撅起的小屁股。  
“而且，我发现…你很喜欢被人看到？”蔡徐坤卷起朱正廷汗湿的发尾，忽然问道。

“哪有……”朱正廷去亲蔡徐坤的痣。  
“我说别人偷听，还有被人看到时，你咬我咬得更紧。”角度正好，这话就说到了朱正廷的耳垂边，蔡徐坤便用牙齿细细咬着。

“不如下次，大哥在前面看马，我们就在旁边做。你挨着他，告诉他哪匹马血统高贵；我从后面进，只拉下裤子。你不能乱动，和他聊天，我用力顶你，你的手扶住栏杆要撑直，你的腿要站稳，不可以光顾着享受靠在我身上。出汗了，你用手扇着脖子，乖巧的说，今天有点热。”

“不……不要说了……我不是要人看……”朱正廷的语气软弱又可怜，眼角红了起来。

“你就是，你就要million看着，在厨房里要那三个小家伙看着。”蔡徐坤突然强硬起来，转过他的身体命令他趴下，再全身盖了上去，把上面和下面的张开的小嘴都塞满。

亲吻呻吟的间隙，蔡徐坤才带着三分骄傲七分自满的说到：“可惜，可惜，你绽放的身体，醉红的脸，只有我看。”

“好……给你看——”朱正廷推开他下床，推开浴室的门，站在门边的他，已是一朵盛放的粉白芍药，有着更硕大的芬芳。

他朝蔡徐坤勾了勾手。  
蔡徐坤便知，这往后一路，便是与他，看世间风景。

“怎么最近买马老是不中啊？”  
王琳凯咬着笔杆，很愁。  
“不中就不买了呗。”旁边有人劝他。“你不跟着嫂子买？”  
“就是跟他买还要输啊，哎——”

大哥徐徐的走过他们身旁，状似不经意的搭了他们一句：  
“金身已破，自然就不准咯。”

END


End file.
